<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing Together by Hannahbear1110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577963">Standing Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahbear1110/pseuds/Hannahbear1110'>Hannahbear1110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahbear1110/pseuds/Hannahbear1110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so bad at summaries. Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts after the war. They forge a friendship and bond over similarities they never expected to have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fic I published on FF a few years ago, and have brought with me here. Its the one I am the most proud of, because I never would have guessed I could write a 15 chapter story. I hope you give this one a read, and it brings you a little bubble of happiness, like it has for me.<br/>Also, since this was the first long fic I ever wrote, I didn't have the forethought to name the chapters. I'm sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco froze when he saw the frizzy haired figure hunched over the table in the back of the library. He'd been focused on finding himself in a dark corner, intent on shielding himself from the prying looks of his current classmates. Many of them still hated him for his participation in the events leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts. Few cared that he'd been cleared of wrongdoing after evidence was presented to show he had switched sides before Voldemort's death. Testimony from Harry Potter had helped clear him, but that wasn't enough for many witches and wizards to forgive him. He'd made the decision to go back to Hogwarts to finish out the last year of his schooling, it was required for him to become a Healer, which had become his single mission in life. He figured it was time to give back to the world he had once sought to help take down.</p><p>These were the thoughts that occupied him when he stumbled upon Hermione that day. She was one of the only other students from their year who had elected to come back to school. Potter and Weasley were well on their ways to illustrious Ministry jobs, and Draco was certain Hermione would have had an offer, but had never asked why she had come back to Hogwarts. Actually, he hadn't bothered to speak to her at all.</p><p>"Do you need something, Malfoy?" Hermione sighed. Draco jerked at the sound of her voice. She hadn't even looked up from her book.</p><p>"Um- sorry, I was just trying to find a seat." Draco stammered. Hermione had turned to look at him, one eyebrow cocked, her gaze flickering to a few empty tables around them. Draco rushed to explain why he had been after this particular table; "It's just, the other tables are in the line of sight of other students. And well- they just…" He let the silence finish the rest of his sentence. Surely he didn't need to explain to the brightest witch at Hogwarts that everyone hated him still.</p><p>Hermione nodded her head for a moment. Of course she realized everyone hated Malfoy. His father was in Azkaban, having been a huge supporter of Voldemort. And if rumors were to be believed, his mother had been so distraught over Lucius' imprisonment that she refused to leave her rooms and had not been seen in months. She saw how heads turned when he walked by, saw the glares he received. Felt, rather than saw, the pure hatred some people exuded when he was around.</p><p>But she did feel sorry for him, and she could understand why he would want to hide back here. Hell, that's why she was at this table. People couldn't help but stare at her. And while it wasn't in an angry, menacing way, as it was when directed at Draco, it was still annoying. When they stared at her, she knew they only saw 'The Girl Who Is Friends With Harry Potter' and she was so much more than that.</p><p>Draco was relieved when she nodded to the seat beside her. He set his books beside hers, and settled into the chair. He had planned on doing a paper for Potions that was due in a few days, but decided that he would work on a letter to his mother. He had heard the rumors about her, that she was overcome with depression when his father was sent to Azkaban, people said that she had taken to her rooms and has yet to emerge, months after the trial. And they were right. Draco hadn't seen his mum since July, and it was December now. But he had sent her letters, week after week. Even if she hadn't written back.</p><p>'Mother, Hope this letter finds you well. You've been taking care of yourself right? Eating when you should and everything? I hope so. I probably won't be home for Christmas, I'm sure you're not feeling up to any celebrations so I assumed you wouldn't mind. Write me back. Your son, Draco"</p><p>He wished he had more to say to her, but he didn't have the right words. He didn't share her pain in Lucius' absence. He felt almost warm, being out of the shadow his father had cast. He felt like he could finally grow and prosper, be someone besides "Lucius' son, a Malfoy, a Death Eater" and he wanted nothing more than that.</p><p>Hermione glanced at Draco, she had read the letter he was writing, not meaning to intrude on his privacy. She had noticed the way his hand shook a little when he wrote and curiosity had gotten the best of her. She wanted to help him, thought maybe he should add that he loved his mum, but she knew they weren't friends. And he would probably not take kindly to her being so nosey.</p><p>"Its odd isn't it?" she said instead, continuing when she saw she had his attention. "Being one of the few who came back?" it was really all they had in common, but still she wasn't sure why she decided to strike up a conversation. It had been her intention to sit in silence, bordering on ignoring him.</p><p>Draco sighed. It wasn't the annoyed sigh she had expected but rather a tired one. In fact he sounded exhausted. "Yeah, why did you come back Granger? Surely Potter could have secured you a pretty little job offer wherever you wanted it?" He had meant for it to come out a little harsh, since that was the way they had always been. But he was surprised to find that he sounded civil, although not openly friendly.</p><p>Hermione stiffened at the mention of Harry. She was unsure of how to answer, after all, did Malfoy really even care. She almost didn't realize she had begun answering him, and wondered why they were being so civil. "He did. Get me a job I mean, but I'm not taking a job just because i'm friends with Harry, I want to earn a job. I want to get a job because people really believe I'm brilliant, not because my best friend saved the world."</p><p>Draco was caught off guard by her openness, as was she, and by her apparent disdain at Potter's new found glory. He cocked his head to the side as he studied her. She had grown up in the last year, as they all had. It suited her he decided, looking more mature, wiser. "So your plan is to graduate and then what? Take the job?"</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure yet. There's always university if I want. And a job at the Ministry or something. Travelling maybe." Hermione had thought a lot about the future, but she was so unsure of what to do. She wasn't going to ride Harry's coattails, she had her own success to fall back on.</p><p>"University? Where would you go? And what would you study?" Draco found himself intensely interested in her now. University was for Muggles. While many of the more affluent ones kept spots open for witches and wizards, it was still uncommon for them to go. It was even less common for purebloods to go; there were strict traditions to follow, and most purebloods were guaranteed places at family businesses or in other pureblood businesses.</p><p>"The University of Cambridge for sure. They're one of the best universities in the world, and one of the oldest. I've also read that they have a strong wizarding community. I want to get into their Political and International Relations study program. It'd really help me when I join the Ministry, you can't become Minister of Magic without having good political skills." Hermione blushed when she realized she had said that out loud. Even Harry and Ron had no idea that she dreamt of one day being the Minister of Magic. From the corner of her eye she noticed Draco nod, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"Naturally, political experience is a must. And the international relations studies would help you with dealing with the other wizarding communities around the world. I've heard the MACUSA is particularly hard to deal with." Draco hadn't noticed Hermione's blush, he felt that it was obvious she would shoot for the Minister position. She was the brightest witch of their time after all.</p><p>Hermione listened, stunned, as Draco expanded on how the studies could help her be Minister. He thought she could do it? She had never let the thought be more than a silly daydream, but having someone believe in her could cement the goal in her mind. "You- you think I could actually be Minister?" she interrupted him in the middle of an explanation about which Department would also help her rise to the top.</p><p>"Well, yeah. Surely Potter and Weasley have said so, too?"</p><p>"Um, I never really told them that I was thinking about it. I haven't actually told anyone. Until now…" She was blushing again. Why had she told Draco? How odd, she thought.</p><p>"You're the brightest witch of our year, you had a positive role in the War, you have good people skills. You're made for the position. Besides that, anyone thats ever met you would see that you'd handle the role perfectly. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to head to the owlery." Normally he would have sounded sarcastic, or rude when he was talking to her. But he had been completely honest, and it hadn't felt that weird.</p><p>"Hey Malfoy. You should tell your mum you love her." Hermione added just before Draco turned the corner. She saw his face harden a little, then he gave a stiff nod and walked away. She wasn't there when he added to the letter: "P.S. I love you, Mum". She didn't have to see it though, she knew he would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, because I wrote this a few years ago, and it was one of my firsts, there may be typos. I self beta and sometimes I miss things. Feel free to let me know of any painfully bad errors (I once swapped the o in the shot part of one shot, for an i on accident, oh the horror).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had been searching for a hidden place to sit, within the castle. It was far too cold to be outside, and she couldn't stand the prying eyes of her fellow classmates any longer. If one more person asked about Harry, she was bound to rip her hair out. Between classes and study sessions in the library, she had taken to wandering the halls, searching for any place to call her own. She had, of course, tried the Room of Requirement first. But it had not opened to her. She couldn't understand why it didn't see that she needed a quiet place to hide. After trying several times to enter, she finally gave up and began scouting random corridors.</p><p>That's how she stumbled upon an abandoned portrait room. The entrance had been mostly concealed in a dark corridor, obviously unused for many years. The empty hooks on the wall suggested several portraits had once hung here to be viewed. She briefly wondered why they had taken them down. The only thing in the room now was a dusty fireplace, opposite a large window.</p><p>Hermione smiled as she began to imagine what she could do with this room. Perhaps she could sneak some of the fluffy pillows from the common room to sit on, and a few of her books to read. She begun moving around the room, using her wand to clear out cobwebs, lighting a fire in the ancient fireplace. Then she slipped out of the room, heading for Gryffindor tower to see what she could manage to sneak back into the room. She was so lost in thought she didn't see Malfoy witness her departure.</p><p>Hermione slipped back into the secret room, her back to the room as she latched the door. She carried her purse from Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had been enchanted to hold much more than the naked eye would assume. Inside she had stuffed several large pillows from the Gryffindor common room, thankful that there were so many thrown about the room. Hardly anyone would notice these had gone missing. She also had some of her favorite books, a blanket and an enchanted teapot, so that she could make herself hot tea while there.</p><p>She turned around and had to stifle a scream when her eyes locked onto a figure in front of the fireplace. Malfoy turned to look at her, an apologetic half smile on his face.</p><p>"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing in here? How did you find this place?" Hermione was a little angry to discover her secret room wasn't as secret as she had hoped.</p><p>"I saw you come out a little while ago, Granger. You looked like a cat that caught a mouse, so i was curious as to what you had hidden in there. It's a nice little room. Private." Draco responded, glancing around the room.</p><p>Hermione's anger melted away. She didn't want to share her newfound secret room, but she knew Malfoy could probably use it just as much as she. And honestly she hadn't minded sitting with him a few days ago in the library. They stood in silence for a few moments, both of them admiring the room before Hermione finally spoke. "I've got some things that I think will make the room better." She set down her bag and began taking the items out, organizing the items around the room. "We'll need a rug, I just haven't figured out how to get one. Also, more pillows would be good."</p><p>"We?" Draco interrupted, his head cocked to the side.</p><p>"Yes, 'we'. I assume you'll want to come in here to get some peace and quiet as well." Hermione stopped fluffing her pillow and looked Draco in the eye. "Neither one of us can stand the attention we get out there. But in here, we can get away from all that. I don't mind if you use the room, too."</p><p>Draco wanted to say something snarky, it was his usual response, but he just couldn't find a mean word. Of course he wanted to use the room. And he didn't even mind that it meant he would be sharing it with Granger of all people. "Thank you." He said, earnestly. Hermione smiled, then continued discussing the things they would need to add to the room.</p><p>A week had passed since Hermione discovered the Room. She had met Malfoy there almost everyday since. They had managed to smuggle more pillows in, and Malfoy had found a musty old rug. He insisted that it was from an abandoned room in the dungeon, that no one would miss it. Hermione decided not to question it.</p><p>It had become their habit to meet in their room after classes had ended for the day, then work on school work until dinner. They dutifully ate in the Great Hall, not wanting people to have a reason to ask any questions about their whereabouts. But the minute they finished, they headed back to the room. They began to get comfortable with each other, opening up more and more.</p><p>"I got a letter back from my mum, actually it was more of a note." Draco casually mentioned one day, as he stood staring into the fireplace.</p><p>"Really? Malfoy that's great!" Hermione saw right through his nonchalance. She knew how important this was to him. "Was it good?" she ventured to ask.</p><p>Draco held the letter out to Hermione. She was stunned that he was letting her read it, and took the letter with shaking hands.</p><p>'Draco, Yes, you can stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. -Mum'</p><p>Hermione was surprised to feel the prick of tears. "Is- Is that all?" she asked.</p><p>Draco nodded as he took the note back, a watery look in his own eyes. "Yeah, that's it." His voice was thick with emotion and Hermione could tell he was having a difficult time. How could that be it? Why had Narcissa not said more? Hermione found herself getting angry at Draco's mum. She hadn't even realized she had joined him at the fireplace, until she slipped her arm through his. The physical contact made Draco stiffen, but he made no move to change it. They stood there like that for a long time. When Draco had regained his composure he lead Hermione back to their stack of pillows and they took a seat.</p><p>"Tell me Granger, what do Muggles do for Christmas?" he asked, his voice back to normal.</p><p>"It's not far off from wizarding Christmas, just without the magic. Kids go to see Santa at the mall, everyone has parties and exchanges gifts. My family had a silly Christmas Eve tradition." A rogue tear found its way down Hermione's cheek. She tried to wipe it away before Draco noticed, but he had seen it form long before she was aware of its presence.</p><p>"Tell me about it." He said softly. He wanted to ask about her parents, but he figured she would get around to telling him if she wanted to.</p><p>A sad smile formed on Hermione's lips. "We would get the cheesiest pajamas we could find and wear them on Christmas Eve. We always picked the silliest programs to watch, the three of us curled up on the couch together. It was usually a Christmas romance, they are always so awful! We'd have tons of snacks and make fun of the movie." She chuckled to herself, more tears joining the first. "This is only the second Christmas away from them, but last year didn't really count. We were so busy that we hardly realized it was Christmas." Draco didn't need to ask what she meant. He knew now that they had been hunting Horcruxes last year. Hermione continued; "I wiped their memories, you know? To keep them safe. I implanted the idea to move to Australia. Now I can't find them, and even if I could, I don't know that I could reverse the memory charm. They'll probably never remember me." She started to really cry now, quietly but forcefully.</p><p>Draco didn't hesitate to put his arm around her shoulder and hold her while she cried. He passed her his handkerchief and let her cry. He instinctively knew that he didn't need to say anything. She didn't need him to say anything. His heart silently broke with hers, he immediately understood the pain, the realization that one was as good as parentless. For the second time that night, the found themselves closer than ever. And neither one minded in the least.</p><p>The next day they met again, early this time as classes had let out for the holidays. Hermione had convinced the kitchen elves to make them some lunch and she had both plates set up. Neither one of them mentioned the day before.</p><p>"Let's have a Muggle Christmas." Malfoy suggested, between bites of the ham and pickle sandwiches that had been made. "Let's have our own Christmas party in here."</p><p>"Malfoy? Having a Muggle Christmas party? How odd." She teased, feeling quite pleased.</p><p>Draco smiled, a carefree smile that Hermione had never seen before. But the smile faded and he looked down. Draco seemed to consider something for a minute. "I'd like to wear silly pajamas." He said, looking up at her from under his eyelashes, unsure of how she would take the request.</p><p>Hermione's smile was a shaky one but she nodded, "I'd like that very much. I think there's a group going to Hogsmeade later today. We can go and find some." They agreed to walk down separately, not wanting to draw anymore undue attention to themselves. Once there, they would meet at Gladrags Wizardwear to find pajamas. They agreed on a few things for the party, decoration and snacks. Separately they had resolved to get the other a gift, though they never discussed it.</p><p>Hermione made it to Gladrags first. She began perusing the shelves for something to wear. She could use a few jumpers anyway, the room was cozy but nothing beat a good jumper. She found two jumpers, one a pale blue and the other a forest green, and had begun looking through their pajamas. She was starting to worry about Draco. But she was sure he would be here soon.</p><p>Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Where could he be? We left Hogwarts at the same time, why isn't he here yet? Hermione pondered. Finally she dumped her jumpers on a table, assuring the clerk she would be back for them, and left to find Draco.</p><p>She meandered around Hogsmeade, casually glancing through shop windows, as though she were only window shopping. Groups of students crowded each store but she had not yet caught a glimpse of Draco. She began to get upset. Had he made the whole thing up to mess with her? She wished she had a friend here. But most of her friends were living their own lives, or had gone home, or knew she preferred space these days.</p><p>She was about to give up and head back to Hogwarts when she stumbled upon a group of people shouting. Adults and students mixed in a circle, surrounding something. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. In the center stood Draco, a man shouting in his face. Draco never made a move to get away or speak up, instead letting the man have his say, knowing any move he made would only be bad for himself.</p><p>"You're nothing but a coward! A murderer! A Death Eater!" The crowd echoed the man's sentiment, yelling 'murderer' and 'Death Eater' at Draco. "Why would they ever trust an animal like you around other students? Why don't you go home to that bloody lunatic of a mother and wait for daddy to die in Azkaban." The man continued screaming at Draco, getting closer and closer to Draco's face. Finally he reached out and grasped Draco's arm, hard.</p><p>Hermione finally shoved her way into the center, seething with rage. "Stop it right there, sir. You have absolutely no right to touch him."</p><p>The man took a step toward her, she could smell Firewhiskey on his breathe. "Yeah and who are you to tell me what I can, and cannot do with this dirty Death Eater?" He shouted. Hermione saw Draco start to move but her piercing gaze told him not to. She could handle this.</p><p>She put on her most dazzling smile and extended her hand. "Hermione Granger. Hogwarts student and best friend of Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World." The man's jaw dropped for a second. Draco flinched, he knew how she felt, living in Harry's shadow. And yet here she was, putting it out for all to hear, just to help him. He noticed much of the crowd had grown uncomfortable, knowing who Hermione was, and seeing her stand up for Draco, they were getting uncomfortable.</p><p>When the man did not take Hermione's hand, she confidently dropped it, stepped around him and hooked her arm through Draco's. "I'm sure most of you kept up with the trials that Mr. Malfoy here was involved in. And I'm sure you saw where Harry spoke in defense of Mr. Malfoy. And I'm sure you read it when he was acquitted of his crimes, having proven he was neither a murderer, nor an active Death Eater. And that he had, in fact, been helpful in the downfall of Voldemort." She gave it a minute, letting this sink in, looking each member of the crowd in the eye. "Now if you'll excuse us, I do believe we have some shopping to do. As do you all, right? After all, Christmas is just around the corner." And with that Hermione pulled Draco along, the crown opening up so they could get through.</p><p>The drunken man started once more to argue but the crowd quickly hushed him. They stood for a moment after Hermione and Draco left, feeling ashamed of themselves. No one wanted to argue with Hermione, they knw that was almost the same as arguing with Harry Potter. And in their eyes, they owed Harry Potter everything. They wouldn't dare argue his word. They dispersed, someone dragging the drunken man away with them.</p><p>Hermione kept her arm hooked through Draco's, chatting as they walked away. Once they were away from the crowd Draco stopped her. Looking in her eyes he said "Thank you. I know that wasn't easy for you, and I promise I'll make it up to you."</p><p>Hermione smiled and began walking again, "Nonsense, all I did was remind those people that things have changed."</p><p>"I know you're trying to downplay the situation, Hermione. I owe you more than one for that."</p><p>Hermione smiled, liking the way he said her name. "Fine, I'll hold you to that, Draco."</p><p>They walked into Gladrags, smiles pasted on their faces. Hermione showed Draco te jumpers she had picked out, he suggested putting the green one back for a bright red; Hermione agreed. Then they searched through the pajamas. Draco picked out a set that was pale blue and had bright yellow rubber duckies on them, Hermione's were pale orange with bright pink flamingos on them. They laughed as they paid for their purchases. After that they went their separate ways to do gift shopping, planning to meet at the Three Broomsticks later for drinks. They knew gossip reached every corner of the village quickly so many of the shoppers would have heard about the confrontation by now. They were neither worried about anyone confronting Draco again, nor were they worried what people might think if they saw the two of them together.</p><p>Hermione headed straight for Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Draco had once told her that he and his mother used to try new types of tea together, when he was young. It took ages to weave her way through teenagers on dates, most of them turning to look at her. She put on her brightest 'Harry Potter's best friend' smile and asked in Madam Puddifoot would be willing to package up several different kinds of teas for her. She hated dropping Harry's name, but she wants Draco to have a good Christmas. After receiving her teas and weaving her way back through the happy couples, Hermione headed off to Dervish and Banges to find an enchanted flute. She wanted to teach it some of her favorite lullabies, hoping it would help Draco sleep at night; they had both admitted to being plagued by nightmares most nights. She also stopped at Honeydukes to purchase candy to send to Harry and Ron.</p><p>Draco had went straight into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get Hermione a new set of quills and some stationary. He purchased a set of scrolls, which he requested be enchanted with her name in a glittering gold. He considered having them add 'Future Minister of Magic' but he knew she would be too embarrassed to use them in front of people. So he just left it with Hermione J. Granger. He had also sent a letter to one of the house elves at Malfoy Manor, requesting a handful of books from their personal library. He knew Hermione would be pleased.</p><p>They arrived at the pub, Draco first and Hermione just behind him. They chatted and joked over butterbeers, studiously ignoring the stares of fellow patrons, before heading back to Hogwarts. They didn't even bother splitting up this time, no longer caring what people would say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Draco stepped back to admire their handiwork. A baby pine tree, barely tall enough to reach Hermione's waist, sat to the left of the fireplace. They had neatly wrapped their gifts and placed them around the base of the tree. The tree had been decorated in handmade paper decorations, ribbons weaving between the baubles and branches. The fireplace also had red and green ribbons adorning it. Hermione had managed a charm to make it appear as if a light snow fell around them. Fairy lights twinkled around the room, casting a soft glow on all it touched. It was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.</p><p>Hermione sighed contentedly at the view, Draco smiling softly at her, as they took a seat on the pillows. Hermione had once again convinced the house elves to help them with food. They had plates with roasted turkey, chestnut stuffing, roasted potatoes, brussel sprouts and rolls. A small container of turkey gravy had been sent up, along with a small fruitcake.</p><p>They chatted casually as they dug in. Draco asking questions about Muggle Christmas and things about Hermione's childhood. Hermione asked Draco questions, too; however she was careful with her questions. She didn't want to upset him tonight.</p><p>"Now do we exchange gifts?" Draco asked as they finished their meal.</p><p>"Oh no, not yet mister. It's time for our pajamas." Hermione giggled. She couldn't wait to see Draco Malfoy in rubber duck pajamas.</p><p>Draco grinned, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about the pajamas, luckily he had stored his in the room ahead of time. He stood then helped Hermione to her feet.</p><p>Hermione suddenly developed a look of concern. "How will we change? It's a little late for one of us to wait in the hallway, Filch might catch us."</p><p>"That's easy, we'll just have to turn our backs to each other. Just promise not to peak." Draco teased.</p><p>Hermione blushed but she had to admit, they didn't have a lot of options. "Okay, but no peeking." she stressed.</p><p>They turned their back and began to undress. Hermione's heart began to race at the idea. Nonsense, she thought to herself, he's just a friend there's no reason to get so jittery. She caught a glimpse of his bare shoulder out of the corner of her eye and blushed furiously. She couldn't help but notice the tensed muscles and how they flexed when he moved. She faced forward again, scolding herself for peeking.</p><p>At the same time, Draco had glimpsed her. Her hand had ventured into his range of view, or rather the range of view he had if he peeked over his right shoulder. He had followed the line of her arm up to her shoulder, noticing her pale skin, soft and satiny in the glow of the fairy lights. Unlike Hermione, he couldn't turn away. He was mesmerized by the scattering of freckles on her shoulder. He noticed the strap of her black lace bra. He felt his cheeks flush, a deep blush blossoming across his pale cheeks. He turned his back again and finished pulling his pajamas on.</p><p>"Ready?" he called over his shoulder, trying to sound relaxed, although he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>"Ready." Hermione confirmed.</p><p>They couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter at the sight of each other. Draco in his rubber ducky pajamas and Hermione in her flamingo ones. They were still wiping tears from their eyes, giggles lingering, as they settled back on the pillows.</p><p>"We look bloody ridiculous." Hermione choked out. "It's absolutely perfect."</p><p>Draco beamed at her, proud that he could make her so happy, even with the shadow of her missing parents hanging over them. HE reached out grabbed a gift from under the tree then handed it to Hermione.</p><p>She carefully unwrapped the gift, her eyes lighting up when she saw the personalized scrolls. "Oh they're beautiful Draco. Thank you!".</p><p>"That's not all, silly." Draco said as he handed her another parcel.</p><p>Tearing the paper of this one, Hermione found a set of new quills, gold like the lettering on her scrolls. She was elated, they were the perfect gifts. Before she could thank him again, Draco pulled out one more gift. Hermione was nothing short of stunned, this was more than anyone had done for her in a very long time. She silently took the package and tore the wrapping off. Inside she found several very old, leather bound books. Some had no titles, while others had titles like "Dark Arts: The Creation of a Revolutionary Art". Hermione's jaw dropped.</p><p>"They're very old. Many pureblood families pass down works like these, they haven't been edited or censored by the Ministry so they're pretty valuable. They contain facts that the Ministry doesn't want people to know." Hermione looked confused so Draco continued. "Did you know that there are at least 20 uses for dragon's blood?" Draco asked.</p><p>"But, there are only 12. Dumbledore himself discovered them." Hermione was frustrated, not liking the idea that she hadn't been taught the truth</p><p>Draco went on, "Not just Dumbledore. He had a partner. Morcant Pince. He worked with Dumbledore for almost 2 decades, researching dragons blood. When they reached a plateau in the research, Dumbledore took it all, publishing it as his own. When Morcant came forward to argue it, Dumbledore painted him as a measly assistant who had become jealous of his intelligence and wanted some of the fame. Dumbledore didn't realize that Morcant had discovered 8 more uses, through an accident. He had been coming to update their work when Dumbledore stole it. But Dumbledore couldn't admit that Morcant was part of the project, and Morcant couldn't stand a chance against Dumbledore. So the rest of the uses were written off as the babble of a madman. Dumbledore got the glory and only a handful of people know what true role Morcant Pince had in the whole thing."</p><p>Hermione was flabbergasted. How could Dumbledore choose pride and fame over education and knowledge? She was angry that 8 more uses had been discovered and then tossed away without giving them a chance. "What about Morcant's 8 uses? Did they survive?" She asked, allowing her intellectual side to take precedence over her emotional side.</p><p>"Some of them, there are 4 that have been proven, though only a few families are aware of them. The other 4 have been recorded but they've never been recreated. Morcant never said what accident led to the discoveries so some have been chalked up as merely chance." Draco shrugged. He knew she would be full of questions, questions that the books could answer. But there was one he knew she'd ask, that only he could answer.</p><p>"Why do purebloods have these? Why haven't they been passed down through half blood families? I assume in part so Muggles won't find them. But that's not the only reason is it?" She asked the exact question Draco had known was coming.</p><p>He sighed. "They belong to purebloods for a few reasons. Some of the most amazing facts in them, were things done by half-bloods or less. And when your sole job and existence is built around pedaling the belief that anyone who isn't pureblooded is neither smart nor worth the space, you become responsible for keeping things like that a secret. Some of them, such as Morcant's journal were given to us by Voldemort." Draco paused letting it sink in for Hermione. "He knew one way or another, he would need to be above Dumbledore. So he did what he could to get even ground. Which included collecting things like that so he could break people's faith in Dumbledore. He gave a few to my father to keep safe. A lot of it also traces back to purebloods feeling the need to be above everyone else, needing rare and priceless things to flaunt." Draco looked exhausted now. And sad.</p><p>Hermione spoke after a minute. "You don't feel that way, do you? Because you're breaking the cycle. You're giving these books to me. A- a Mudblood." She wasn't angry when she said it. She was nervous, and overwhelmed by the facts presented to her.</p><p>Draco reached out and touched her wrist. "Don't call yourself that. I'm giving them to you, the brightest witch to walk these halls. I'm giving them to the only person I think will truely use them for the good of all." He smiled at her, lightly tracing her wrist with his thumb.</p><p>Hermione smiles, a bright happy smile. Then turned and grabbed one of the gifts for Draco. "You kind of put my gifts to shame with yours. So I really hope you like them anyway." She joked as she passed it to him.</p><p>Draco tore the paper away, revealing a black wooden case. Inside the case lay a silver flute. He shot Hermione a confused glance. Without saying a word she reached across and tapped the flute twice with her wand. It began playing a beautiful melody. Draco's mouth formed a small smile. They music was soothing and seemed familiar to him.</p><p>"It's Dream Angus, an old Scottish lullaby. My Gram used to sing it to me when I was a baby. There are other songs that I've taught it as well, and you can add whatever you want. I thought it'd help you sleep better at night. Also you can charm it so only you can hear it." Hermione grinned, she felt sure he'd love the gift. And she was right.</p><p>"My Mum sang that to me when I was little." Draco's eyes shimmered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Hermione."</p><p>"I'm not done yet, silly." She teased him, handing him the last gift.</p><p>Draco's jaw dropped when he unwrapped the assorted teas. He had mentioned once that he and his Mother used to try new teas with each other, but he hadn't expected Hermione to pick up on it. "Thank you, Hermione." he said, genuinely touched by her gift.</p><p>"They're enchanted to stay fresh for a long time, so you can try them now if you'd like, or you and your mum could try them when she's feeling better."</p><p>Draco nodded, then leaned across the gifts and hugged Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Neither one realized they were crying until they pulled back. Drying their tears, they shared a chuckle.</p><p>Hermione was the first to speak, "Are you ready for the next part of the party?" She was trying hard to lighten the mood, not wanting to let the night end in tears.</p><p>Draco smiled, "Of course. What is it?"</p><p>Hermione pulled out two mugs and a thermos, setting them in front of her, then she pulled out a basket, much like the one the elves had packed their dinner into. Inside Draco found snacks, mince pies, Christmas cookies, pudding, and popcorn. He spread out the treats while Hermione poured mugs of hot chocolate.</p><p>"We can't watch Muggle Christmas programs but I figured we could read "A Christmas Carol" to make up for it." Hermione said pulling the book out.</p><p>They made themselves comfortable and enjoyed a cozy evening, Hermione's melodic voice spinning the tale of Ebenezer Scrooge.</p><p>Early the next morning Draco awoke, his hip was sore and until he opened his eyes he didn't understand why. When he opened his eyes he discovered that he had slid between two pillows and his left hip was resting on the cold, stone floor. But more shockingly, curled up in the C-shape his body created, was Hermione. Her mouth was slightly open and her lips looked soft. Her hair spilled out around her, framing her face. She looked peaceful. Draco smiled down at her, feeling an overwhelming sense of protection wash over him.</p><p>At that moment Hermione opened her eyes, and for a second she smiled a soft content smile. But her eyes widened when she realized where she was, and she sat up.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your personal space. Actually I didn't mean to fall asleep at all. Its morning already! Do you think anyone noticed us missing?" Hermione worried.</p><p>"It's Christmas, there are too many people still here to notice. But I do think we should head back to the dorms, just in case." Draco stood up, then turned around to help Hermione to her feet. "I think I'll just change real quick before we go." Draco chuckled down at his ridiculous pajamas.</p><p>After they had changed, neither one peeking this time, and said their goodbyes, they headed in opposite directions to their dorms. It was only then that either realized that they felt more rested now, than they had in a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco heard a pecking at the door of his room. He assumed it was from Hermione. It had been about a week since the Christmas party and they agreed to start working on their studies again, as school would be back to normal within the next two weeks. So they had been owling each other, planning on where to meet each day. They studied in the room whenever they could, but often their classes required research from books in the library, and so some days they would meet there.</p><p>Draco opened the door and a jet black barn owl swooped in, dropping a letter on his bed, the heading back out to the corridor, heading to the owlery to rest.</p><p>Draco made his way over to the bed and lifted the envelope. Turning it over he say his name written on the outside, but not in Hermione's handwriting. It was a handwriting he knew well, it belonged to Hestil, the Malfoys house-elf. Draco felt his heart start to hammer, wondering what Hestil could possibly be writing him about.</p><p>"Master Draco, you must come home as soon as possible, it is your mother. She is not doing well. Please hurry. -Hestil"</p><p>Draco dropped the letter and fled the room.</p><p>Hermione had been lounging on her bed since the early morning. She had begun a few of the books that Draco had given her and she was appalled at the things they had been mistaught. Right now she was a third of the way through "Marvelous Secrets" a book devoted to showcasing creations the Ministry wished to hide. She had just read that the Philosopher's Stone, was not a singular invention by Nicolas Flammel. In fact there were a handful more still in existence.</p><p>Hermione had so many questions. Voldemort had been under the impression that Nicolas Flammel's had been the only in existence, as had Harry and Dumbledore. He couldn't have known about the book, even though it had rested in the Malfoy library, right under his nose. Had Lucius known about the book and its contents? If he did, had he intentionally hidden the knowledge? She knew Voldemort had been intent on being immortal, and his last effort had been to protect his Horcruxes. If he had known that there were other stones, he would have definitely gone after them</p><p>Hermione huffed and grabbed a sheet of parchment, one with her name across the top. She scribbled a quick note to Draco and headed off to the owlery to send it.</p><p>"Draco, I have so many questions! Let's meet in the library to discuss. Also, I'm stuck on a potions problem and could use your help. -Hermione"</p><p>She waited 15 minutes at the owlery, waiting for Draco's response. Finally the owl returned, her original note still attached. She was immediately concerned, knowing well enough that Draco would normally still be in his room right now.</p><p>Her first instinct was to head straight to their room to see of he was there. Her heart dropped when she arrived to see the room empty. After nearly an hour of searching his normal spots, Hermione felt her heart drop, something was wrong.</p><p>"Hey Granger! Stop!" Hermione heard exited the Great Hall, having peaked in at lunch to see if Draco was there. She turned to see Millicent Bulstrode striding towards her. Hermione tried to hide her cringe, she and Millicent had a rough past. Millicent was a heavy girl who used her size to intimidate and abuse Hermione and others. She had fled Hogwarts during the war and stayed hidden at her family home until the school year began. Hemione saw her as neither an enemy nor an ally, but she was still wary of any interactions with the girl.</p><p>"Yes Millicent?" Hermione said, trying not to sound rude.</p><p>"No need to sneer at me, Granger. I'm only here as a favor to Draco." Hermione's heart began to thump. Millicent continued "He's had to go home suddenly, don't know why he's want you to know." And with that she walked away, refusing to give Hermione a chance to respond.</p><p>Knowing where Draco was did little to ease her stress though. Now she was concerned about his reason for leaving. Was it his mother? Or his father? Were they okay? Was he okay? She began to ponder on sending him a letter, but decided against it. They were friends, but were they friendly enough to send letters home?</p><p>Hermione decided against sending the letter. Instead she worked on her potions work, struggling without Draco's guidance. After dinner she went to their room, reading her book until she fell asleep, in for a night full of nightmares.</p><p>Draco apparated just outside Malfoy Manor. He broke into a near sprint, reaching the front door in seconds, shoving through the massive doors. "Hestil!" he called out, knowing the elf would hear him. CRACK.</p><p>Hestil appeared before him. "Master Draco, thank you so much for coming home on such short notice. Hestil is so sorry for the inconvenience. It's just your Mother, she's not well. She gets out of bed these days, which Hestil hoped would be good, but she just walks around the manor. She's unresponsive when Hestil tries to talk to her. She isn't eating. Hestil is sorry, Master Draco, if Hestil oversteps but she's very concerned about Mistress Narcissa."</p><p>Draco patted the elf on her shoulder. "Thank you so much for letting me know Hestil. And thank you for taking care of Mum and the Manor." Hestil nodded, smiling at Draco. "Where is she now Hestil?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Hestil last saw her around your rooms, Master Draco." Hestil answered.</p><p>"Thank you Hestil." Draco called over his shoulder as he ran to find his mum.</p><p>He ran up the stairs, turning several corners before getting to his rooms. He immediately saw his mum standing in the hall, gazing at a painting. He slowed to a walk and approached her. "Mum?" he whispered, his voice a mere croak. Narcissa didn't seem to hear him so he tried again, louder. "Mum!" but still no response. He felt his shoulders sag, wondering if he would ever get his mother back.</p><p>Hermione sighed, it had been a week since Draco left, and she hadn't heard from him. She hadn't been able to focus on her work, her reading, or really anything else. So she spent most of her days staring out of the large window in their room. Classes started back in a week and she could only hope he'd be back then.</p><p>Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. Hermione was jolted from her train of thought to see an owl outside, pecking on the glass. She opened the window just wide enough to let the bird in. When the bird had settled, she untied the letter from his ankle, stroking his black feathers softly.</p><p>"Hermione, I'm sorry that I left so suddenly, and I'm sorry that it's been a week without any word. My mum's having a hard time and I've been home trying to help her. But I can't do it by myself. Nothing I've done has helped her. Can you please come to Malfoy Manor? I need you. -Draco"</p><p>Hermione scribbled a response and tied it to the owl. She opened the window and let the bird out, then fled the room already thinking of things that needed to be done.</p><p>"Draco, Expect me tonight. -Hermione</p><p>P.S. I miss you"</p><p>Draco heard the pop from Hermione's apparition and ran out the front doors to greet her. She leaped at him and he caught her, each wrapping their arms around the other, hugging each other tightly.</p><p>"I missed you too" Draco whispered into Hermione's shoulder.</p><p>"I was so worried about you." Hermione said as Draco set her feet back on the ground.</p><p>"Millicent didn't tell you?" Draco asked, his head cocked to the side.</p><p>"Well yeah, she told me you went home unexpectedly. But she didn't say why and I had no idea if something was wrong with you, or your dad, or your mum." Hermione answered.</p><p>"To be fair, I did tell Millicent that it was because of my mother. But honestly I'm not surprised she didn't tell you." Draco said, a slight smirk forming on his lips. "As I recall, she didn't like you very much in school."</p><p>Hermione gave him a playful shove, and turned towards the house. They stood for a moment, neither one of them smiling now. Hermione remembered the last time she had been here, and she instinctively grasped her forearm, where her scar was.</p><p>Draco saw the action and his eyes widened. Of course he knew why she did that. He had been there when the trio had been captured. He'd been forced to watch as his Aunt Bella carved the dirty word into Hermione's arm. And every night he had revisited that moment in his nightmares, forced to watch it happen again and again. Forced to watch himself cower in the corner. He was angry with himself for bringing her here now. It was selfish of him to ask. He reached over and moved her hand from her arm, holding it in his and looking her in the eye. "You can leave if you need to, I understand. I'm so sorry I brought you back here."</p><p>"No, I'm here to help you and your mum. I'm okay, really." Hermione said with a half smile. She didn't say it out loud, but having Draco holding her hand and sincerely caring about her made her feel better. With him by her side she felt stronger.</p><p>Draco kept a hold on her hand until they stepped through the front door. Then he led her in the direction of his mother's bedroom. In the last week he had been able to get her back in bed, although he still woke up to her mindlessly roaming the halls. He still hasn't gotten her to eat and she was in an almost catatonic state. He had tried charms, he had tried potions, nothing had worked. He was glad Hermione was here to help.</p><p>As they entered the room, Hermione was struck by how dark it was, and how frail Narcissa looked sitting in the bed. She followed behind Draco as they crossed the room.</p><p>"Mum?" Draco said. "I brought a friend over. You might remember her. Its Hermione Granger."</p><p>Hermione thought she saw a flicker of recognition in Narcissa's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came, leaving behind a pair of empty eyes. Hermione sat with Draco while he tried to coax his mother into talking, and again when he tried to coax her into eating. For the rest of the night she observed him trying to get his mother to respond to anything, and she began forming a plan in her head.</p><p>Later that night as they headed to bed Hermione asked, "Where will I sleep tonight Draco? I'm sure I'll end up lost in the hallways." She tried to chuckle but she was not yet comfortable with being there.</p><p>"Well, its unorthodox and Mum would have a fit but I want you to sleep in my room with me. And before you go and start blushing and worrying about your modesty, I just want you to feel safe, and I know being all alone in this house wouldn't make you feel safe at all."</p><p>Hermione smiled and thanked him. They both changed into their pajamas, this time with the luxury of extra walls, and then came to the next predicament. "Who gets the bed?" Hermione asked, either one of them on each side of the bed.</p><p>"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't give the bed up to the lady, I'll have Hestil bring in extra blankets to sleep on the floor."</p><p>Hermione blushed slightly, "I would hate for you to have to sleep on the floor in your own home, and seeing as your such a gentleman, I think it would be safe for us to share a bed." She climbed into the bed and patted the spot next to her, trying to hide how embarrassed she felt.</p><p>Draco smiled at her and crawled into the bed, trying to keep a respectable distance. They fell asleep quickly, and neither one of them had nightmares that night.</p><p>The next day, Hermione awoke first, finding herself laying on her side, Draco against her back, his arm across her waist. She smiled over her shoulder at his peaceful face, snuggled into her hair. She lightly moved his arm, and slid out of the bed. Sneaking away to get dressed.</p><p>She opened Draco's door, determined to find her way to Narcissa's room. Instead she found Narcissa herself, staring at a portrait outside Draco's room. She stood next to Narcissa and gazed at the portrait with her. It was a family portrait, from several years ago, Draco must have been 5 or 6 in it. He was sitting on Lucius' knee, the two of them laughing while Lucius conjured birds, that flew around Draco. In the painting, Narcissa stood nearby, smiling at her two boys. Hermione was struck by how casual it was, which explained why it was hidden in the hallway back here. Their public portraits had all been posed, harsh images.</p><p>"That's a beautiful family, Narcissa." Hermione murmured. Thinking again she saw a spark in Narcissa's eyes. "Come on Narcissa, lets take you to the kitchen for food." When she made no move, Hermione hooked her arm through Narcissa's and led her to the kitchen, trying to think of things to talk about.</p><p>Hestil had food ready in just a few minutes, a glorious breakfast spread with much more food than the two of them, three whenever Draco woke up, would be able to eat. Hermione served herself and Narcissa. "Draco doesn't like breakfast food much, does he?" she said, feeling that family was the only way to get to Narcissa. "I only see him drinking tea. You know, I got him a bunch of new types of tea, he wants to share them with you, when you're feeling better. You know that he is much better at potions than me? They say I'm the brightest witch in my year, but I haven't got a bit of talent next to Draco when potions are involved." Narcissa still didn't respond, and her eyes were still blank and staring at nothing, but Hermione saw her hand reach for the toast and she began to take small bites of it.</p><p>Hermione smiled and continued talking. "We wanted to have a fun Christmas, because we were both stuck at Hogwarts, so we got silly pajamas. Draco wore a blue set that was covered in bright yellow rubber ducks. I don't know if I've ever laughed so hard. And he gave me the sweetest gifts for Christmas, better than any I've gotten before."</p><p>Draco came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. "She's eating! Hermione how did you get her to eat?"</p><p>"It's easy, I've just been talking about you. She just misses the way your family used to be. It's so different now, she's just not being able to adapt. So I'm telling her all the good things that are happening now, to help her see that it's okay."</p><p>Draco smiled, "I knew you would figure it out, Hermione." he sat beside her and poured himself some tea.</p><p>As they ate, they discussed their plan for the day. Hermione told Draco that he would need to talk to his mum all day, about the present and only the present. She also suggested he try one of the new teas with his mum, they were in Hermione's bag upstairs. He asked what she would be doing that day but she refused to tell him. All Draco knew was that she would be back by dinner. And all Hermione knew for sure was that she was on her way to see Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next day Hermione headed to the Ministry. She had sent an owl ahead to let Harry know she would be there soon. She hoped Draco would make progress with Narcissa, because there was no way to know if her part of the plan would work.</p><p>"Harry!" She exclaimed when she saw him, enveloping him in a friendly hug. She had missed him, even if she had needed to get away from him. They were still very much best friends.</p><p>" 'Mione, it's been awhile. How have you been? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Harry blurted out, happy to see her again.</p><p>"Classes start back in a week but I need your help with something. Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" She said, glancing at the curious gazes of those around her. She was wary that someone would be calling Rita Skeeter and she'd have to read another story about her and Harry's "romance".</p><p>"Yeah, my office is just this way." Harry said, leading Hermione down a hall.</p><p>"An office?! Your first year in the department? Wow." She tried to sound excited but was a little annoyed about the blatant favoritism bestowed upon Harry.</p><p>Harry ducked his head, looking shameful. "The higher ups insisted I have one. They thought if the "Savior Of the Wizarding World" had a enviable position and office to match, people would be encouraged to work harder for the greater good. Like I did."</p><p>Hermione could tell Harry was parroting what he had heard others say, that he didn't really believe it himself. She felt bad for him actually. He had become a public figure and therefore a Ministry puppet of sorts.</p><p>As she took a seat across from him at his desk, she began to wonder how she would approach the subject. Harry gave a a curious look, his eyebrows raised, knowing she would start when she was ready.</p><p>"Okay, so things have been pretty hard at Hogwarts. I love you Harry, but it's been hard trying to get people to see me as Hermione Granger again. They just see "the best friend of the Savior of the Wizarding World" and it's been hard for me to regain any personal identity. I don't blame you at all so don't start feeling bad. It hasn't been too bad recently." She took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"It's almost like trying to emerge from a shadow. So I found a friend who was also trying to emerge from a shadow. This friend had been a crutch for me, helping me for the last 2 months or so, and I've been that for him." At the mention of a male pronoun, Harry cocked his head to the side. Suddenly more interested in the story. "He's helped me a lot, Harry. And right now I have to help him. And I need your help to do that."</p><p>"Hermione, who is it? Why are you being vague? I'll help you no matter what." Harry said.</p><p>"I know you will Harry, and I don't think it has as much to do with who I'm helping, so much as what kind of help I need. Draco Malfoy's mother is not well. She's just about comatose and it's breaking him. So I need to fix her."</p><p>Harry nodded. "You needed to escape my shadow, and he's escaping his father's Death Eater shadow. That makes sense. What can we do to help Narcissa?"</p><p>Hermione frowned. "That's the hard part. I'm going to need the 'Savior' himself to pull some strings, and I absolutely wouldn't ask if I thought I had any other choice." Harry frowned but indicated that he wanted her to continue. "Umm- you see Harry, I need to get to Azkaban and I need to talk to Lucius. He's the only one who can snap Narcissa out of this."</p><p>Harry leaned back in his chair, chewing on his lip. "That's no small feat Hermione. We'll have to go straight to the Minister, at least it's Shacklebolt so we have a solid relationship to start with. You'll need to go through several interviews to make sure you aren't up to anything sinister." Before Hermione could interrupt he continued. "I don't think you're up to anything bad, I know it's coming from your heart, but we just have to clear you, it's protocol. Are you free the rest of the day? It's going to take awhile."</p><p>Hermione nodded. They stood and headed to meet with Shacklebolt to begin the screening process. Hermione was hoping with all she could, that they could pull this off.</p><p>Draco say across from his mum. Worry creased his brow as the minutes ticked by. It was getting late in the evening and Hermione had not yet returned. He tried to distract himself by pouring his mum a cup of tea, not even bothering to read what flavor it was.</p><p>"You know Hermione got me this tea for Christmas, Mum. She thought you and I would enjoy trying them. She also got me a flute to play lullabies while I fall asleep. I still have nightmares but it helps. A lot of the lullabies she had as a child are the same as what I had. Isn't that amazing?" He smile when he saw his mum pick up the tea cup and take a dainty sip. She was still staring into space but she had eaten 3 meals that day and some color was returning to her cheeks.</p><p>"Hermione is a genius. She did in one day, what I tried to figure out all week. She taught me all about Muggle Christmas. We had a party and she read "A Christmas Carol" to me and we accidentally fell asleep in this room we found." His mother took another sip, he thought he saw her lip twitch. He wondered if she hated the tea, it tasted of cinnamon and dirt, a terrible combination.</p><p>"Draco! I'm back!" Hermione called from the foyer.</p><p>"We're in the dining room!"</p><p>She came into the room, her shoulders sagging, bags under her eyes, and her hair was more out of control than it had been in awhile. She groaned as she sat down.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Draco asked, reaching across the table and brushing his hand across hers. She smiled a tired smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm just really tired. It was such a long day."</p><p>"Will you tell me the plan now?" Draco was curious what she had been up to all day.</p><p>"Not just yet. I'll be gone again tomorrow though, hopefully. Then maybe things will work out."</p><p>"Let me get you some tea, and dinner." Draco said heading to the kitchen.</p><p>Hermione nodded and turned to Narcissa. There was the glimmer again! She knew Narcissa was in there, and she was partially aware of their presence. She was just trapped behind the protective wall of happy memories. They just needed to show her that there were more to be made. "Did you and Draco have a nice day Mrs. Malfoy? I hope he listened to my instructions, he can be so hard headed sometimes. Don't worry though, we're not leaving until you're all better."</p><p>Hermione almost missed the twitch; she was about to turn to see if Draco had returned yet, when she saw the corner of Narcissa's mouth twitch. She was overjoyed to know that they were getting somewhere.</p><p>Draco came back with tea and a sandwich. Hermione scarfed then without tasting any of it, feeling her head nodding.</p><p>"Here Hermione, let me help you to bed." Draco said coming around the table. "Hestil, can you keep an eye on Mum for a few minutes?" The elf appeared and nodded at Draco. Draco and Hermione left the room, not seeing Hestil climb into the seat next to Narcissa. Taking her Mistress's hand, she began stroking it and telling Narcissa about how kind Draco had been towards her. And how he took good care of Hermione. Hoping to help her Mistress get better.</p><p>Draco supported Hermione as they approached the room, she was leaning on him and trying hard not to fall asleep standing up. Draco chuckled at her, a fond smile on his face. He was deeply touched that she was trying this hard to help him and his mother.</p><p>"Don't know how I'll even get changed." Hermione slurred, too tired to talk.</p><p>Draco led her to the bed and began pulling her pajamas out of the table next to the bed, where Hestil had placed them after washing and folding them. He looked Hermione in the eye and asked "Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Course." She replied.</p><p>"Okay, um just lift your arms." She did and he pulled her shirt off, trying not to look at her. He unfolded her night shirt and slid it over her head. When he had it in place he pulled her to her feet, and began unbuttoning her jeans. He realized how crazy it was to be here doing this. Crazy that he could care so much as to help Hermione Granger into her pajamas, so she could sleep comfortably in his bed. He slid her jeans down, averting his gaze again, and threw them aside when she kicked them off. Sliding her shorts over her feet and back up to sit snuggly on her hips, he lowered her back onto the bed. He tucked her in and swept some of her hair out of her face. He was just about to turn to leave when he heard her sigh softly, that sound alone prompted him to lean forward and kiss her lightly on the forehead before slipping silently out the door.</p><p>Draco spent a little more time with his mother before getting her to bed, too. He crawled into his bed with Hermione, who was in a deep slumber, and looked at her for a moment. She was his best friend and he knew he'd do anything to protect her, the way she seemed to be protecting him. As he decided this, she got a worry line in her forehead, a whimper escaping her lips. She was having a nightmare he realized. So he shifted onto his side and drew her closer, wrapping himself around her. She sighed again, and he felt his heart change, a warmth blossoming from it, as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep as well.</p><p>Hermione awoke the next morning to Hestil softly patting her. "Miss Granger has an owl from Mister Harry Potter, Hestil thinks it looks urgent." She whispered to Hermione, trying her best not to wake Draco up.</p><p>"Thank you Hestil, I'll be down in a moment." Hermione whispered, slipping out of bed. After Hestil left, she slid on a pair of jeans, and a black sweater, she slid her wand into her jeans and grabbed her shoes. Just before she left she dropped a note on her pillow, knowing Draco would find it there, so he wouldn't be worried about where she was.</p><p>Racing down the stairs, she found a silver owl sitting in the den, attached to its leg was a letter. She grabbed it and read the contents, sprinting out the door immediately.</p><p>"Hermione, We can get you in for only a few minutes. Come now. -Harry"</p><p>Hermione sprinted out the front door of the manor and reached the apparition point in seconds, apparating straight to the Ministry. Harry was outside, standing next to him was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister for Magic.</p><p>"Hermione, thank you forgetting here so quickly. We could only work out a few minutes of safety for you so we have to move quick. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kingsley said in his deep voice.</p><p>"I'm ready." Hermione said with resolve in her voice. She squared her shoulders and took Harry's hand when he reached out. Together the tree of them apparated.</p><p>Landing in front of the foreboding structure, the three of them immediately cast a patronus. Hermione gazed up at the building, feeling the sense of dread inside.</p><p>Azkaban.</p><p>"Let's move quickly, the Dementors will not be happy with our presence here." Kingsley said, leading the way. The three of them jogged through winding hallways, up stairs and down long corridors, weaving through random twists and turns before Kingsley stropped in front of a nondescript door. "We'll stay here Hermione, in and out, you've only got a few minutes.</p><p>Hermione nodded and stepped quickly through the door Kingsley was holding open. She shuddered when it close behind her with a slam. As her eyes focused in the dim lighting, she made out the shape of a person laying in the corner. "Lucius Malfoy?" she croaked out. The head turned towards her, the eyes much more alert than she had expected. She held her wand tighter as Lucius rose from the floor.</p><p>He look gaunt, with dark shadows under his eyes. His hair looks stringy and almost brown from the dirt that littered it. He didn't look angry, nor did he looked pleased. She suspected we was probably just confused by her presence.</p><p>"Look, Lucius, I wish I had more time to explain why I'm here. But i don't, so you need to trust me." He inclined his head and looked at her down his nose. Looking much more like the man she was used to seeing, actually spurned Hermione on more.</p><p>"I've been taking care of both Draco and Narcissa," she noticed him flinch slightly at his wife's name, "Your wife isn't doing well, we can hardly get her to eat, and I'm not sure if she's really slept in over 6 months." She went on to explain what her theory was, before quickly getting to the reason for her visit. "I need you to write a letter for me to deliver to your wife, I thinks he needs to hear from you. Please.'</p><p>Finally Lucius spoke, "You have been caring for my family?" He didn't sound mad, just perplexed. He knew things had changed while he was in here, but how had it come to Harry Potter's sidekick, taking care of his family?</p><p>Hermione gave him a minute to consider things. "I wish I could give you more time, Lucius, but I have to leave very soon, and I really think Narcissa needs to hear from you."</p><p>"How do I trust that you aren't lying to me? That the Ministry hasn't sent you to try to get more information from me? I haven't got anymore, I gave them everything I had."</p><p>"The portrait by Draco's room. He was what? 5 or 6 in it? He's sitting in your lap and you're conjuring birds to play with him. You're both so happy. And Narcissa is standing behind you two, looking so proud of you. That's where I find her every morning. That's why I know she's trapped in a prison of past memories. We need to help her see that things will be okay." Hermione said, knowing very few people would have seen the portrait.</p><p>Lucius turned around to look at her, a sad smile on his face. "Silly child, what makes you think it will be okay? I'll likely die here, and there's nothing I can say to reassure my wife otherwise. What do I have to give her, that would make it any easier on her?"</p><p>"Please, just tell her you love her. Draco helps her some, she recognizes him, but not enough to snap out of it. But we both know that she truly loves you, and any news would be good news." Hermione pleaded, holding a piece of parchment and a quill out.</p><p>Finally, with shaking hands, Lucius took the paper and began writing. He wrote for several minutes and Hermione began to get anxious. The temperature was dropping, and she was losing hope. She knew the dementors were near.</p><p>Her suspicions were confirmed when Kingsley cracked the door open. "Hermione, we must go now. It is becoming far too dangerous to be here."</p><p>"Of course Kingsley, just one more moment." Hermione replied, seeing Lucius signing the letter finally.</p><p>"I don't know why you care, or pretend to care, but if what you say is true, then I hope this helps. And thank you for taking care of them" Lucius said without looking her in the eye. After handing the paper to Hermione, he went back to a small window in the wall, sinking down by it and blending back into the darkness.</p><p>Hermione tucked the parchment into her sweater and knocked on the door. Kingsley flung it open and she slid out. After he had secured the door again, the three took off, their Patronuses following. It felt like it took longer to get out, and Hermione could feel Dementors bearing down on them. Once outside, she grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated again, back to the safety of the Ministry.</p><p>"Hermine, I'm sorry but I must ask to read the contents of the letter. The Ministry needs to know if anything sensitive was written." Kingsley said, his hand outstretched. Hermione handed the letter over, which made her feel sick. After perusing it for a few moments, Kingsley nodded and handed it back. "Everything seems okay, you may deliver that to Mrs. Malfoy. Excuse me for I have a lot to do today. Have a lovely day you two." and with that Kingsley strode back into the Ministry.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Harry. I know that couldn't have been easy for you to pull off." Hermione aid turning to her friend.</p><p>"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Do you think he gave you what you need?" Harry said, knowing Hermione would not read the letter.</p><p>"She nodded. "Yeah, he might be a mean person, but he does love his wife."</p><p>"Hey, there's a diner on the corner down here, let's go get some lunch real quick." Harry suggested.</p><p>They had a good lunch, catching up on everything the other had missed. Harry filled her in on the Weasley's, Bill and Fleur were expecting a baby, Molly swears it'll be twins because Fleur is so big. Ginny and him were very happy, in fact he had bought an engagement ring to give her when she graduated. Ron was still happily dating Katie Bell, they made a great couple apparently. Ron and Katie spent most of their time with George and George's girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, quite the group of friends according to Harry.</p><p>Though the lunch was nice, Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the Malfoy's. She wanted so badly to see if she had been right, not for herself; but because if she was right, the Draco would have his mum back, and she wanted that for him, more than anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stood just outside of the den, back at Malfoy Manor. Inside she could hear Draco reading the Daily Prophet to Narcissa. Taking a deep breath, she strolled through the door, trying to feel confident, but not get her hope up too much. After all,, she still wasn't positive this would work, nor did she know what Lucius had written.</p><p>"Hermione!" Draco was genuinely happy to see Hermione. "How did it go? Will you finally tell me what you've been up to?" He motioned for Hermione to join him on the couch. She sat to his right, his mother in a chair to his left.</p><p>"I've just been with Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt. At Azkaban." Draco's jaw dropped. "I saw your father, talked to him actually. I know your mum misses him, and I thought it would help her to hear from him." She reached into her sweater and pulled out the letter.</p><p>Draco's hand shook as he took it from her. There was no color in Draco's cheeks.</p><p>Hermione went on, "I think you'll need to read it out loud to her. I can leave if you need some privacy, I didn't read the letter."</p><p>Draco took her hand, "Actually, if you're comfortable then I'd really like you to stay."</p><p>Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Draco took a shaky breath and unfolded the parchment.</p><p>"My Darling Sissy,</p><p>It pained me to hear that you are having a difficult time without me. This is not who you are, you are a Malfoy woman, you are incredibly strong. Malfoys rise up in the face of a challenge, and you my darling are the best at it.</p><p>I have no doubt that you can come out on top again. If I know you, and of course I do, I shouldn't be surprised to know you'd have thrown together a dinner party by the end of the week. I know its hard to move ion, and to face people who have not walked in your shoes. But you can and must.</p><p>Look after Draco, you're an excellent mother and he'll need your guidance right now. Its time to get up and live again. I'll be here thinking of you every second of the day, and I'd prefer to think of you as the woman you have always been, and not the woman you are trying to become. I love you more than this short letter will allow me to describe, but know that you are my darling love forever, and I'll see you again one day.</p><p>-Your Dearest Husband, Lucius"</p><p>They turned to Narcissa, hoping to see an improvement. She was looking at Draco, for the first time in 6 months, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>Finally she spoke, her voice cracking from misuse and her overwhelming emotions, "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." They stood and met in a hug, both of them crying now.</p><p>Hermione stood up and slid from the room , heading to the kitchen to find Hestil, hoping to help with dinner. She found the elf in the hallway outside, wiping her tears with a dirty napkin. Hestil spoke first, "Hestil is so happy Mistress is better. She wants to thank Miss Hermione for everything she's done for us."</p><p>Hermione smiled and took the elf's hand. "It's my pleasure Hestil, should we go and get dinner started? I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy will soon be ready for your delicious cooking."</p><p>Hermione could hear Narcissa and Draco's voices murmuring in the next room. She and Hestil had made a lovely spread for dinner, and were currently setting the table. Hermione was taking her time, realizing she didn't know how to interact with Narcissa when Narcissa was interacting back.</p><p>Hestil called Draco and Narcissa into the room. They strolled in, Narcissa on Draco's arm. Hermione's heart raced, unsure if how Narcissa would react to her now. The two neared Hermione and a smile formed on Narcissa's lips. She extended her hand and took Hermione's. "Thank you very much, dear child, for everything you've done. For helping me and especially for taking care of my darling Draco.</p><p>From there on, dinner was a calm, surprisingly comfortable affair. They retold many of their stories to Narcissa, who admitted she didn't remember any of it from before. She asked that they not tell anyone what had happened, instead creating a believable tale about her 6 months in France. And to prove she was back, she was throwing a formal dinner party the next night.</p><p>As they parted ways later that night, Hermione suddenly realized that their slumber parties would have to come to an end, there was no way Narcissa would be okay with Hermione and Draco sharing a bed. Her fears were confirmed when Draco stopped in front of a random door. "Here we are Hermione, your rooms. I hope you sleep well, Mother insists on shopping for your gown in the morning, and shopping with my mum is no easy feat." He was clearly upset about leaving her here, but they both knew there was no other choice. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead, then turned to go to his own room. Neither one of them slept well that night.</p><p>The next morning the trio headed out, Narcissa insisting they head for London. "I'd rather no one saw me until I've had my hair done, and I don't expect we'll see anyone out in Muggle London this time of day."</p><p>They entered a dress shop, Draco scoffing about having to be stuck there, Hermione immediately felt out of place. The gowns were obviously higher-end, and Narcissa had insisted on paying for one as a thank you. Hermione was afraid to even touch the gowns, much less put any of them on her body. But it turned out Narcissa had called ahead, knowing the shop assistants well, and trusting their picks. They were simply there to pick up dresses that had been preselected by the staff at the store. They left and picked up a suit for Draco, then the three headed for lunch.</p><p>After that they headed back for Malfoy Manor, Narcissa having arranged for a team of wizarding stylists to meet them and prep them all for the party.</p><p>Draco was whisked off to get his hair trimmed and his suit fitted. The girls were sent to Narcissa's dressing room where hair and makeup had been set up. Their dresses hung in the garment bag while they got ready.</p><p>Narcissa's blonde hair had been washed, then blown out. She wore it in a low chignon with side swept bangs. She had in diamond drop earrings, the only jewelry besides her white gold, diamond wedding ring. Her eyes were smoky, with black liner, and thick lashes. Her lips were a bright red shade, like fresh blood. She looked elegant before she even put her gown on.</p><p>The gown was black, it hugged her body perfectly and fell gracefully to the floor. It had a high neck and longs sleeves but to combat the matronly look, it had a keyhole in the bust. The neck was adorned with a beautiful gold embellishment, meant to look like silver vines falling gracefully just a few inches below. She looked amazing.</p><p>Then it was Hermione's turn. Her brown hair was also washed, then curled, in order to tame the natural frizz that her hair loved. It was swept neatly to the side and pinned with tiny silver clips. Her make up was more natural than Narcissa's, she still ad lush lashes, but her eyeshadow was a subtle brown, and her lips wore just a coat of gloss. Then Narcissa pulled out Hermione's gown. Her breath caught in her throat, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.</p><p>The party was just beginning downstairs when Hermione had finished dressing. She gazed at herself in the mirror, hardly recognize the girl before her. She looked elegant, beautiful; she looked almost like she belonged in this world, Draco's world. She slid her feet into dainty golden heels and joined Narcissa at the door. Together they headed to the party.</p><p>Narcissa entered first, Hermione hanging back to calm herself once more before being enveloped in something she knew nothing about. Then she descended the staircase. And all eyes turned to look at her, a collective gasp following.</p><p>Her gown had a full skirt, floating around her feet, it cinched in at her waist and fit her like a glove. The bust had two lines sewn in, that almost created a v at her waist, drawing the eyes up to her neckline. The neckline a sweetheart shape, complemented by the thin, off the shoulder straps that joined it. Her bare shoulders on display, skin tone complimented by the deep burgundy of the taffeta. Narcissa had loaned her small gold earrings that glinted in the light.</p><p>Draco watched her descend the staircase, meeting her at the bottom and offered her his arm. The two of them swept over to Narcissa, who had delighted at the response Hermione had gotten from the party. They began discussing Narcissa's stay in France, seemingly breaking the spell around them. The chatter picked up once again and the party resumed its original pace.</p><p>Draco and Hermione made their rounds, Draco introducing Hermione to everyone. It had been awkward for awhile, as Hermione had feared. The party was primarily purebloods, many of whom had suspected ties to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and amongst them was Hermione, a mud blood. It was till weird, post-war, everyone trying to find a comfortable ground to stand on. But after awhile the group became comfortable with Hermione. She suspected it was because she was dressed like them and with Narcissa's clear blessing, they just naturally absorbed Hermione into their group.</p><p>Dinner dragged on for hours, many of the guests catching up after a long time away. Apparently Narcissa's dinner parties were famed amongst their group and no one had tried to have one of their own in her absence.</p><p>Finally as the last guests, the Greengrasses and their two daughters, left, Hermione and Draco headed for their respective rooms. Standing once again in front of Hermione's Draco smiled.</p><p>"You looked beautiful tonight Hermione." He wanted to say more but there were no words to describe her. Words like goddess and angel couldn't compare to Hermione.</p><p>She blushed and smiled down at her feet, "Thank you Draco. You look rather dashing tonight." She reached up and touched his newly trimmed hair. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, she felt giddy and warm.</p><p>Draco leaned down slowly, his lips meeting hers with a feathery lightness. It was over almost as quickly as it started, but the impact was huge. They were both light headed after. Draco smiled a small smile, his cheeks a flaming red, before heading for his room.</p><p>For the first time since they'd become good friends, they both slept well, not needing the other at their sides for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several weeks since Hermione and Draco had returned to Hogwarts. Rumors had been running rampant about their relationship so they had been very careful to not give anything away. They were so careful trying to pretend to just be friends that they slipped right back to being friends, neglecting taking the relationship any further.</p><p>"Did you hear Draco?" Hermione asked in the library over a potions paper.</p><p>Draco raised his eyebrow, interested to hear the newest rumor.</p><p>"Apparently this week we're expecting triplets and an engagement is coming soon." Hermione was trying to joke but her voice made it clear she was angry.</p><p>"Well it seems my mother had finished paying you then?" Draco asked, referencing the rumor last week that Hermione had been paid or sold into the Malfoy Family, depending on who you asked.</p><p>"I'd really like to find out who started these rumors. I have a few choice hexes picked out for them." Hermione pondered while staring into space.</p><p>Draco looked down at the table, "I think I know who's doing it. I wasn't sure at first but I have a good idea now."</p><p>"Who?!" Hermione almost yelled.</p><p>"Hermione Granger? Making a racket in the library? Wow, carrying the Malfoy heirs sure has changed you." Draco teased.</p><p>Hermione swatted his arm. "Shut up before the wrong person hears you. They'll think you're being serious."</p><p>"Okay I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's Astoria Greengrass." Draco whispered, making sure no one could hear him. "She's always liked me, since we were young, she hated when I dated Daphne, her older sister. And she was at the party, she would have seen you there. And.." he trailed off then.</p><p>"And what, Draco?"</p><p>"And there had been discussions about her and I getting married one day. Back before Voldemort died, when things were looking pretty dark and we were being forced to uphold a pureblood way of life. But it was strictly between our parents and she was absolutely the only one excited about it." Draco explained.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "That makes perfect sense. She wasn't very nice to me at the dinner party, actually I'm not sure she even said anything to me. She more or less just stared at me."</p><p>"You're not mad then? About the almost arranged marriage?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Of course not. Your parents were doing what they thought would keep you safe, what they had been taught to do their whole lives. I'm not mad at all." Hermione gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>He smile back. "Good. Are you done with your paper, I'm ready for some tea."</p><p>Draco helped Hermione collect her books, brushing a ladybug off the parchment she'd been writing her potions assignment on.</p><p>Laying on big pillows in their room, they finally got to relax.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked. Draco had been asked to rejoin the Slytherin quidditch team, their last Seeker had fallen ill over the Christmas holiday and they needed a replacement.</p><p>"Not really. I mean I haven't played in two years but I don't think one forgets how to ride a broom." He answered.</p><p>Hermione grumbled to herself, Draco was close enough to overhear her; "Those of you who actually learned how to fly." Hermione hated anything that she failed to grasp, there weren't many things she couldn't learn. But flying had never come easy for her.</p><p>Draco laughed out loud, recalling their first year when Hermione couldn't get the broom off the ground. "You never learned to fly?" He sounded amazed.</p><p>His response further infuriated Hermione. "No, I never learned okay? It's silly anyway, I can separate anywhere I need to be, why bother flying a silly broom?"</p><p>"Because it's the most freedom you will ever feel. Like being a bird in the sky." Draco's head leaned back as he daydreamed the feeling. Flying way above the clouds where no one could stop you, and the wind blew away any sounds that weren't the beating of your heart. He loved it up there.</p><p>Hermione smiles a sweet smile at him. She loved seeing him so relaxed and flying clearly made him happy. "I feel freedom in a library. You can pick up any book and be teleported to the world inside. You can climb mountains, you can dance with French Aristocrats, sail the seven seas, or camp in a jungle. Without having to ever leave your seat. That's freedom to me."</p><p>They both smiled, reveling in each other's passions.</p><p>Draco spoke next, "That's it, we already spend half our time in the library, I'm teaching you to fly." Hermione opened her mouth to object but Draco cut her off, "Nope. I will not accept no for an answer. We'll start tomorrow. But for now, I'm going to teach you about flying techniques and by extension, Quidditch, so when you come watch tomorrow, you know what to look for."</p><p>And that's what they did for hours, until they went their separate ways to go to bed. Hermione's stomach fluttered at the invitation to watch Draco. And Draco smiled as he climbed into bed, delighted that Hermione had so easily accepted his invitation. And Mariquita Tena smiled, as her Quick-quotes quill scribbled the final details of Hermione and Draco's day.</p><p>The next day Hermione huddled in her blanket at the Quidditch game. It was Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, who had emerged as a very strong opponent this year. The chill in the late January air kept most of the students inside, so Hermione had no problem finding a place to sit by herself. She came armed with a quill and parchment, determined to take notes of Draco's techniques so she could prove that she knew about flying.</p><p>She watched as Madam Hooch stepped up to the pitch, running through her usual spiel about rules and sportsmanship. Hermione saw as she released the ball from their confines and saw Draco start to float higher and higher.</p><p>She understood the rules of Quidditch, years of suffering through Harry and Ron's obsessive debates on the game had taught her enough, but Draco had taught her about the flying aspect of it. She had never realized that the players employed tactic in their flying. She couldn't even get a broom to respond to her, nevermind learn that there was more to flying than just zipping along.</p><p>She watched everyone flying, looking away only to swat a ladybug off her shoulder, noting that the Chasers made themselves as small as possible, tucking themselves around the quaffle in an attempt to fly faster. Their bodies tilted forward, urging their brooms to pick up speed. Beaters had to mimic the Chasers, in an attempt to keep up so they could protect them from the bludgers. She saw when a Ravenclaw chaser dodged a bludger, she used her right foot to press hard on her right toe-hold, dipping swiftly to the right.</p><p>She realized the score was tied 130-130, the teams were evenly matched and the Snitch would be the only way for one to triumph over the other. She saw Draco's white blond hair glint in the distance, hovering aimlessly, waiting to catch a glimpse of the Snitch. She saw his head jerk to the right, his eyes locking onto something.</p><p>Hermione wrote notes about the way he tucked his body, sleeker than the Chasers who had to carry a ball, his unencumbered arms stretched out on the broom in front of him, hands holding tightly onto the front, allowing him more precise turning. His chest flattened against the handle, and his head tucked between his arms, raised only enough to keep an eye on the Snitch, allowing little wind resistance to slow him down.</p><p>He leaned to the right, causing the broom to turn with him, his right foot pushing the toe hold for a tighter turn. When the snitch abruptly went left, he pulled left on the handle, yanking the broom around. Suddenly the whole of his weight pushed as far forward as possible, his broom nose diving. People gasped, afraid he'd hit the ground. At the last second he yanked upwards on the handle and began flying parallel to the ground.</p><p>Draco again tucked his body, this time with his left arm outstretched. There was another gasp as the Ravenclaw Seeker hit the ground, having no pulled his broom up on time.</p><p>Just as the Snitch, and Draco, were about to collide with a wall, he reached out and grabbed it! He pulled the handle up with all his might, leaning his body back as much as he could handle. He flew straight up the wall safely and once he had leveled out again he held the Snitch up for everyone to see. The Slytherins went wild, even some of the Ravenclaws cheered, because as much as they didn't want to lose, Draco's play had been something to behold. Hermione was on her feet, cheering and clapping. Draco made eye contact and grinned at her, proud that she had seen the play, because he had done his very best for her and her alone.</p><p>"Death Eater's Wife Pays Muggle-born to Marry death Eater Son"</p><p>The headline screamed up at Hermione from the pages of The Daily Prophet. She was angry, livid even. She read the article aloud to Draco:</p><p>A source within Hogwarts has come forward this week to inform me that Hermione Granger, best friend of the Savior of the Wizarding World Harry Potter, has been paid an undisclosed amount of money to marry Draco Malfoy. The source, who is close to the Malfoy family, confirmed that Narcissa Malfoy conjured up the deal in an attempt to get their family into the good graces of wizards everywhere.</p><p>It was also revealed that as part of the deal, Miss Granger would need to be willing to bear an heir for the family. Our source notes that a wedding could happen as soon as June of this year. Miss Granger has been receiving payments for as long as two months, and was seen shopping in Hogsmeade just before Christmas. An eyewitness said that both Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy were seen shopping for children's pajamas, could the two already be well on their way to parenthood?</p><p>I've also reached out in an attempt to get the Greengrasses side on this subject, as it seems Mister Draco was set to marry their youngest daughter Astoria. However they could not be reached at the time of this publishing. One can only wonder how the poor betrayed Astoria is feeling at a time like this? Being promised the hand of an affluent family heir, just to have it ripped away by a scheming mother? And to learn that Mister Malfoy never fancied her to begin with? And I've heard from a source very close to the couple, that Miss Granger hadn't even been aware of the betrothal to Miss Greengrass, and that she was extremely cross when she found out, one can only wonder what else the Malfoy family is hiding.</p><p>So many questions are left unanswered, but I promise my readers, I will get to the bottom of this."</p><p>Hermione and Draco stared at the photo of the author. Her name was Mariquita Tena, she was a middle aged woman, with black hair cut into a rounded bob, glasses adorned her plain face, making her eyes look large and rather bug-like. She wore a red sweater decorated with black polka dots. They couldn't help but be reminded of Rita Skeeter and her sharp tongued ways.</p><p>Hermione felt a tear slip from her eye. "It's hopeless, trying to redefine myself, in their eyes I come from a cookie cutter of Harry's best friend. I'll never be seen as anything else. But your family. She set out to destroy your family further. And i can't let her get away with it. God this is worse than Rita Skeeter."</p><p>Suddenly Draco's head jerked up. "Wait a minute. How did Rita Skeeter get all of her 'scoops'?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione huffed, "She was an unregistered animagus. She turned into a beetle and listened in on private conversations. Why?"</p><p>"She's no longer reporting remember? She's been on all those god-awful book tours, exploiting any wizard death from last year that she could. Half the witches and wizards that bought The Daily prophet did so just to see what garbage she published that week. She was their gold mine. So it stands to reason that this Mariquita woman could be doing the same thing."</p><p>Hermione leapt to her feet, "It makes sense. Rita Skeeter knew how to sell a paper, and I'm sure they lost readers when their sensational reporter left them. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary, bug or animal wise?"</p><p>Draco studied the picture, "She looks almost like a cartoon." He muttered.</p><p>Hermione grabbed the paper, "Draco! She looks like a ridiculous human lady bug! There was one in the library when you helped me gather my things remember! And another at the Quidditch game."</p><p>"I have noticed ladybugs, or lady bug maybe? It could have been the same one multiple times. Its the only way she could have known about Astoria and how I never fancied her. Even if she did lie about your reaction." Then Draco's eyes lit up. "Hermione I know exactly how to get back at her."</p><p>The two spent much of the evening in their secret room, having checked it for bugs first, discussing what the plan would need to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Millie!" Draco called out, jogging down the corridor.</p><p>Millicent Bulstrode whipped around, looking as grumpy as ever. "Draco, I asked you not to call me that anymore." she huffed.</p><p>"I know, but I like it the name." Draco teased. He had called his cousin Millie since they were young and she had always hated it. "I need a favor Millie."</p><p>Millie laughed, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "A favor? No way Draco, especially because you insist on calling me Millie." But they both knew she would do it, their family would do anything for each other.</p><p>"I know you like photography, Millicent, I just need you to get a picture for me." Draco explained his plan to Millicent, hoping it would work the way he planned. It took less pleading than he thought, knowing Millicent wouldn't enjoy anything that also helped Hermione. But in the end she agreed.</p><p>Later in the week, Draco and Hermione were sitting in the library. Millicent approach them, a sneer on her face. "Draco, I have what you asked for." she huffed, obviously ignoring Hermione.</p><p>Draco and Hermione searched quickly for the lady bug, nodding for Millicent to continue when they decided it was safe.</p><p>Millicent held out a photo, exactly what Draco had asked for, and even better. Hermione's eye widened at it, "Its perfect, Millicent. Thank you so much." Millie looked slightly taken aback at the politeness and sincerity in Hermione's voice. But then she shrugged and walked away, tossing a glare over her shoulder for good measure.</p><p>Draco and Hermione huddled over the photo before them. In it, Astoria Greengrass is snuggled up to a male wizard.</p><p>Hermione smiled, "I can't believe your plan worked Draco. All we have to do is release the photo and it could discredit everything Astoria has said, because she clearly hasn't been heartbroken by you, she just been jealous." Hermione chuckled, happy that the drama was almost behind them.</p><p>Draco smiled at her delight, all they had to do now was figure out how to release it. It would need to go to a credible reporter, and it had to be anonymous. "Rita Skeeter! That's who we can send it to, she'd make sure this was front page of every paper, just so she could stamp her name on it." The two of them gathered their things and raced off to the owlery, eager to put this whole ordeal out of their minds.</p><p>Reporter and Confidante Caught in a Lie by Rita Skeeter</p><p>I, Rita Skeeter, writer of 'Voldemort: The Man, the Monster, the Dead' and other best-selling biographies, after weeks of tireless research have discovered that s story published recently by one Mariquita Tena is not credible. In fact, as much as it pains me to say it, I may go so far as to say the story was entirely false.</p><p>Here, dear readers, is a photo I obtained myself, of Astoria Greengrass, Ms. Tena's primary, possibly only, source for her story. The photo clearly shows Astoria curled up with a male wizard, who I have discovered is the nephew of Mariquita Tena. I was just as shocked and appalled to learn it myself, as I'm sure all of you are.</p><p>With the evidence that Astoria is not as heartbroken as Ms. Tena had wanted us to believe, and with the Greengrasses sketchy past, I think it's safe to say that both the writer and the source were in i for the attention. It's a sad day in journalism when one must bring light to the indiscretions of a colleague. In fact, I have shed a few tears over doing so. However, as an honest reporter, I cannot let Mariquita Tena lie to you, such faithful good people. Its safe to say her entire story will be discredited as I could find no proof to it myself.</p><p>Though I have toiled many hours, weeks even, finding out the truth, I promise that I will not rest until all of your questions have been answered. Namely: Why was Hermione Granger at the Malfoy's? Although, in all the years I've known Ms. Granger, I'd say it was merely an attempt to get Harry Potter to look her way. After all, he's got a shiny Ministry job (and a private office already!) and he's getting awfully close to Ginny Weasley. Hermione must be so heartbroken to miss out on the man she's loved since year 1. I'll be watching for any new developments, and reporting them to you in the most honest manner possible.</p><p>Hermione and Draco laughed at the article. It was as ridiculous as they had imagined it would be and more. Under that article, the editor had been forced to issue an apology to both Hermione and Draco, and had said that Mariquita Tena would no longer be writing for the Prophet.</p><p>Hermione felt bad about the reporter losing her job, but she was glad that things could calm down now. Draco was curled up on a pillow next to her, reading the rest of the paper. She had lit a fire in the fireplace and their room was growing cozier by the minute. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and when she finally fell asleep, she didn't even notice that she had laid her head on Draco's shoulder.</p><p>When Draco heard the soft sigh escape her lips, he glanced down from the paper. He was struck by her beauty, the gentle smile on her lips, the way her face relaxed, smoothing out the worry lines she carried. He reached over and stroked her hair as she napped, feeling more content than he had for weeks.</p><p>Things returned to normal pretty quickly, people stopped talking about Hermione and Draco, even Astoria got off easy. Her family came forward and said that Mariquita Tena had taken advantage of their daughter, and that she had been set up. Hermione had seen her in the corridors and Astoria still seemed to soak up the attention, enjoying the victim card.</p><p>Hermione and Draco's friendship returned to normal, a fact that neither one could admit to being disappointed about. They had enjoyed their time at Malfoy Manor and both had thought back on their first kiss many times. But there still would be too much to deal with if they came forward now. So they remained friends, spending all their time doing homework and getting to know each other better.</p><p>March 11 rolled around and Draco found Hermione crying in their room. "Hermione! What's wrong?" Draco worried as he dropped on the pillow next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"It's my mum's birthday today." Hermione choked out. "I haven't seen them in a year and a half." She wiped her nose on her sleeve, taking a shaky breath. "I just miss them so much."</p><p>They sat for awhile, Draco's arm around Hermione. Draco finally spoke, "Tell me about them."</p><p>A small smile formed on Hermione's lips. "Well, they met when they were in college. They were both studying to become dentists. After graduation they ran away and got married. Dad's parents died in a plane crash when he was in school, and mum's parent's disapproved of dad because he used to be quite wild. I never met them because they refused to speak to mum even after she had settled down. Mum's dad had a stroke after she left, and they always blamed Mum for it. After they got married they bought a rickety little van and drove all over the place. Mum was 30 when she found out she was pregnant with me, so they settled down, bought a house and finally became dentists. They raised me well and loved me and each other unconditionally.' Hermione's smile had turned sad again.</p><p>Draco pulled her closer, now wrapping both arms around her. "You'll see them again one day Hermione, and until then, I know they're out having adventures again." Hermione nodded, drying the remainders of her tears. She told Draco more about her parents, their reaction to finding out she was a witch, their pride at hearing she was the brightest. They talked long into the night, eventually falling asleep together, Draco holding Hermione close.</p><p>The next morning Narcissa Malfoy received a letter.</p><p>Mum, I need help finding Hermione's parents. I know they're in Australia and their names are Joseph and Jayne Granger. They're probably dentists who travel a lot. Here's a picture of them too. Do you think we could find them? They wouldn't know Hermione so someone would need to know how to reverse the memory charm she used. Please help me Mum. -Draco"</p><p>Before, Narcissa would have told Draco no, there would have been no sense even trying, especially not for someone like Hermione. But things had changed. Narcissa had seen it in Draco's eyes at the party. Hermione lit a fire in his soul. Or rather she was the fire in his soul. And as his mother, Narcissa would do what needed to be done, and she knew Draco needed this. So she began contacting everyone she thought could help, knowing this would take time.</p><p>Draco knew his mum would do what she could do, but he had no idea if it would work. So he didn't tell Hermione about it, not wanting to get her hopes up. Instead he let their days continue their same comfortable routines.</p><p>Hermione found Draco in the library, wrapped up in yet another potions assignment. She grinned when he turned to look at her. "What are you grinning about?" Draco said suspiciously.</p><p>"You've done a lot to help with the reporter lately so I wanted to give you something back. Come on.' And with that Hermione turned and headed out the door.</p><p>Draco quickly gathered his things and jogged after her. He didn't bother asking where they were going, he knew Hermione would tell him when she wanted. So he just followed her, smiling at her infectious grin, their shoulders brushing as they walked, Draco's fingertips brushed Hermione's occasionally.</p><p>They rounded a corner and headed outside. Hermione continued leading Draco, down a hill, through some trees and into a clearing. Laying in the field was two brooms. Draco felt himself smile bigger. "What's this?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm ready to try flying. You wanted to teach me and I've been watching you at your games, so I'm ready to actually try." Hermione giggled. She walked over to a broom and confidently told it "Up!" and it jumped straight into her palm. Draco felt his chest swell with pride.</p><p>Hours of teaching Hermione how to control her rising and falling, her turns and speeds, and her balance passed. They missed dinner but neither one of them noticed. It wasn't until the sun was setting that they realized how much time had passed.</p><p>"Draco, look." Hermione sighed.</p><p>Draco turned and saw the sunset. Orange and golds haloed the sun, while a rich purple engulfed the rest of the sky. Draco maneuvered his broom closer to Hermione's. They hovered far above the field and watched the sun setting. Just as the sun set, and the darkness took over the sky, Hermione leaned over to Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Before he could react she flew off. Draco could hear her laughter echoing as she zoomed off.</p><p>He smiled so hard he was afraid his face would split. Then he leaned forward on his broom and chased her, their laughter filling the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dear Mum and Dad,</p><p>I wish you were here, I want so badly for you to get to know Draco. I know when I was younger I told you that he was awful. You both sat with me and dried my tears when I told you of the things he had said about me. But he's changed. We all changed after the war and Draco's turned out to be the most amazing man I've ever met. These days we make the best team. We've cured his mum, gotten rid of a pesky reporter and he's even taught me how to fly a broom! I hope one day I find you and I can tell you all of this.</p><p>Mum, I wish you were here to see me, in love for the first time. Nothing I ever felt for Ron was as strong as I feel now for Draco. I wish you were here to giggle with me and to give me advice. I'll find you soon. I promise. -Hermione."</p><p>Hermione wiped a single tear that was making its way down her cheek, then she tucked the parchment into a book that held all the letters she had written to her parents in the last year. Of course she couldn't send any of them, she didn't know where her parents were, but it made her feel better to write to them. Sometimes, after she had tucked them away, she would imagine her parents getting the letters and reading them while they lounged on some far off Australian beach. Her dad would smile as her mum rad the letter out loud. He'd rub her mum's back and murmur, "We raised such a perfect girl, Jayne."</p><p>Her mum would smile at her dad and agree. She'd gasp a little, "Joseph, she's in love! Isn't it amazing." and they would share the letter with anyone who would listen.</p><p>And they would write back.</p><p>Hermione got up off her bed, it was late but she knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She always got like this when she wrote to them, and she needed to get up and do something to keep herself centered in reality.</p><p>She settled in the common room and stared into the flames that warmed the room. She tried to read a book but for once her eyes wouldn't settle on the words. She tried to crochet, a skill she had recently acquired because her mum used to do it. But she couldn't focus on the loops and her stitch count. Finally she huffed and stood up, wrapping a blanket around herself, she headed out of the common room.</p><p>She wandered for hours, waiting to get caught but never running into anyone. She just let her mind go blank, choosing instead to absorb the silence around her.</p><p>She's received an owl the day before. One that she had waited years for. Her acceptance letter to Cambridge University. But without her parents here she was finding it hard to be happy about it. She'd always had a plan and university was always a part of that plan. But maybe she didn't want to go now.</p><p>It was there in the cold dark corridor, wrapped in a blanket, that Hermione Granger decided to take a year off, no university, no work, and to finally relax. She wanted to spend time with the people she loved that she still had around. And she wanted time to mourn her parents' absence.</p><p>The next day she met Draco in the owlery. She'd asked him to meet her there instead of the library today. She saw him standing by a window, his back to her, and she felt a certainness settle in her stomach. She knew she was making the right choice.</p><p>Draco heard her rustle behind him and before he could turn and greet her, he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him from behind. She hugged him tight, her head resting in the space between his shoulders. It only lasted a second but he like how it felt, it was more intimate than they had been before.</p><p>He turned around and grinned at her, his cheeks flushed a bit by an unexpected blush. "What was that for?" he asked.</p><p>She smiled up at him, "I just wanted to, I have some good news." Then Hermione pulled out an envelope and handed it to Draco. He pulled the letter out and read her acceptance letter. "Hermione! This is great!" he said, genuinely happy for her.</p><p>"I know." She smiled and pulled out another envelope and began to tie it to the ankle of a nearby owl. "And this on is my letter back, declining the spot." She carried the owl over to the window.</p><p>Draco's jaw dropped. "What do you mean? You wanted that spot Hermione, why would you turn them down?"</p><p>"I thought I wanted it, and maybe in another year I will. But for the next year, i want to just live." She released the bird and turned back to Draco. "Remember I told you that my parents travelled after university. They went on all kinds of adventures before they settled down. And they just loved each other every day. I don't have them here now and this feels like the right way to honor them." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and smiled sadly at the outline of the owl flying away.</p><p>Draco put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "They'd be proud of you Hermione." he murmured into her hair.</p><p>Hermione looked up at Draco, "I'd really like for you to come with me." she said, her heart beating harder. "If you want to, its up to you."</p><p>Draco felt a swelling in his chest, a warm feeling he hadn't felt before. "Of course Hermione, I'll follow you anywhere." he said.</p><p>Hermione stood on her toes and kissed Draco. Her tongue danced across his bottom lip. His hand tangled itself in her hair, pulling her head closer, while his other hand pulled her waist closer. Hermione's hands rubbed Draco's back, holding his body against hers. Draco's lips opened and their tongues danced together.</p><p>Suddenly several giggles erupted outside the door, Hermione and Draco pulled away just as a group of third years girls came in. The girls got quiet when they saw Draco and Hermione, who had turned to look out the window, hiding the blushes and sappy smiles on their faces. As the girls sent off their letters, Hermione and Draco slipped out of the room, holding hands and laughing as they descended the stairs.</p><p>"Mrs. Malfoy,</p><p>I have found several leads regarding the Muggles you seek in Australia, however I have been unsuccessful at finding them. I will continue to search and send you updates regularly."</p><p>Narcissa put the letter on her bedside table. Draco and Hermione would be here soon, it was Easter break this week, and she would show Draco the letter in private. She stood in front of her full length mirror and checked her appearance before heading to the sitting room to wait for the kids' arrival.</p><p>She'd been sitting only a few minutes when Draco and Hermione appeared, giggling like first years. Narcissa merely arched her perfectly shaped brow, hiding a smile of her own as they joined her.</p><p>Hestil, the house-elf, scampered in and set a tray of biscuits on the table, and began filling their tea cups. She shared a greeting with Hermione, happy to see her back in the Manor again. Hermione had been so kind to her before.</p><p>They made small talk while enjoying their tea, Draco and Hermione telling Narcissa about the reporter and Astoria's antics.</p><p>"Well that explains the long apology that her mother sent me not long ago! I thought the poor woman had gone batty, I tend to steer clear of that dreadful paper so I wasn't aware of the situation. Draco, why did you not tell me sooner?" Narcissa replied.</p><p>"Oh Mum, I had it handled. I would have owled you if I had needed more help." Draco laughed. Narcissa smiled at her son, proud to see him taking responsibility for something.</p><p>Darkness had fallen quickly and Narcissa caught Hermione stifling a yawn. "Draco, take poor Hermione to her room, she's exhausted. After that, I'd like to see you in my room, I have some questions about graduation."</p><p>Draco helped Hermione to her feet and extended his arm. Hermione took it and together they left the room.</p><p>Hermione let her head rest on Draco's shoulder as they walked. She was quite tired but it felt nice being back at the Manor. She was surprised to realize this was becoming the closest thing she had to a home since her parents left. It was crazy to think that a place that used to hold so much darkness and evil could become so full of light and love.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He knew it was hard for her to be here, he'd been there when his Aunt Bella had tortured her, he knew she was uncomfortable here the first time.</p><p>"I'm fine." Hermione smiled up at Draco. "I was actually just thinking about how this is the closest thing I have to a home now, other than our room at Hogwarts."</p><p>Draco stopped in the hall and spun Hermione to face him. He studied her face before pulling her into a bear hug. It surprised both of them. He had never felt this warmth before, Hermione was the first person he cared about who felt comfortable here and it meant so much to him.</p><p>Hermione pulled back and looked at Draco. She smiled at him, his once cold eyes were so warm now. Instead of ice, they looked like the pale blue of an early morning sky. She loved his eye. Hell, she loved him. Hermione couldn't help but laugh."</p><p>"What's so funny?" Draco asked looking very confused.</p><p>"This is crazy. I'm in Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy has his arms wrapped around me. And I'm so happy." Hermione looked Draco in the eye again. "And I'm in love, with Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Draco could have cried. Not once in his life had he believed he could fall in love. Marriage had always been presented as a business decision, love didn't matter. His parents were lucky. They fell in love and happened to fit the criteria for each other. Mainly that they were purebloods and came from respected families. But Draco had never been in love and none of the girls he had been allowed to court were enough for him. But everything had changed.</p><p>He smiled at Hermione, a different smile this time. One that could warm hundreds of cold hearts. "I love you too Hermione Granger." And with that he gathered her up in his arms, her feet dangling above the ground, and kissed her hard.</p><p>They didn't linger long, they didn't need to. Holding hands they walked the rest of the way to Hermione's room. Before leaving her there, Draco kissed her on the forehead and bid her a goodnight. Then he headed to his mum's room.</p><p>Narcissa hadn't seen the exchange in the halls, but she didn't need to. Draco's face told her all she needed to know. His flushed cheeks and lopsided grin confirmed her suspicions.</p><p>"Draco, I've received a letter from the man I've sent to Australia. You can read it if you like." She handed him the letter and they both took a seat in front of her fireplace.</p><p>Draco sighed "No parents yet. But he's got leads, so that's promising."</p><p>"He's the best tracker in Europe, if anyone can find them, its him." Narcissa reassured her son. Narcissa cleared her throat. "Things sure are different these days." she knew the intro was awkward but she didn't know how else to start the conversation. "Being a pure-blood doesn't mean what it used to. So I'm not sure what that means for traditions."</p><p>Draco cocked his head to the side. "What's up, mum?"</p><p>Narcissa decided to just jump right in. She lifted a small box from the table beside her chair. Inside the box was a dainty silver necklace, with a single sapphire jewel hanging from it. "You know one of the traditions of a pure-blood is to present a piece of jewelry to the girl you intend to marry. I didn't know if you wanted to continue the tradition. This necklace belonged to my great-grandmother. I know Hermione isn't into extravagant things so I thought this would be the perfect piece."</p><p>"Do you think we're ready for that step mum?" Draco said. Narcissa noted that he didn't deny wanting to one day marry Hermione.</p><p>"I think you two are meant to be together. Purebloods are typically promised to each other very early on in life, so this is a step that's expected from both sides. I think you have two choices, explain the tradition and offer the necklace to her then let her decide on her own. Or you can gift her the necklace as nothing more than a gift, however you will still need to explain the tradition. Based on the events with the reporter I think people will be quick to make an assumption anyway. So you two need to sit down and talk it out, either way you decide to go."</p><p>Draco nodded. His mum was right. He took the box from her and admired the jewelry, it was perfect for Hermione. He just wondered what she would think of the implications. His heart raced. "I think I'll talk to her at breakfast." he said.</p><p>Narcissa nodded her head and they wished each other goodnight. Draco stared at the necklace, sitting beside his bed for a long time that night.</p><p>The next morning he beat Hermione and his mum to breakfast, although he suspected his mum had chosen to have breakfast in her room, allowing he and Hermione to have some privacy. As if his thoughts summoned her, Hermione came into the room. She was dressed in jeans that hugged her figure, and a big cozy jumper that hid the rest of her figure. Draco could tell she had tried to tame her hair, but had given up. It laid curly and frizzy, hanging down her back. He was struck by how beautiful she looked, and his heart hammered again in his chest.</p><p>"Did you sleep well last night?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.</p><p>"Umm- yeah. I did." Draco stuttered. He put a bite of scrambled eggs in his mouth, trying to calm himself even though he hated the taste of them.</p><p>Hermione stared at him for a moment before eating her breakfast. She knew something was going on in his head and knew he would tell her when he was ready. She worried that he had decided that last night was a mistake. She shouldn't have told him she loved him/ But she did. She was so in love. So she ate her breakfast silently, sweating, waiting to see what he wanted to tell her.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat. "So you grew up with Muggles for parents?"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "What is this? First date questions? You know my parents were Muggles." Then Hermione's face fell. "Oh." She looked at her plate. That's what was bothering him. She wasn't a pure-blood.</p><p>"What?" Draco asked, seeing her face fall. "Hermione I didn't mean it like that." When she wouldn't look up Draco stood and walked over to her chair. He got down beside her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I love you Hermione, no matter where you came from."</p><p>Hermione smiled at him, a slow shaky smile. "I love you too Draco. What's going on?"</p><p>"I started that all wrong. What I meant was, you wouldn't be familiar with certain traditions that wizarding families, especially purebloods have. You remember that I would have been promised to Astoria, had Voldemort not fallen. It's common practice to promise your pureblood child to another, as a way to keep the bloodline pure." Draco explained.</p><p>"That's disgusting." Hermione said. "People should have the right to choose!"</p><p>Draco sighed. "I know but Hermione, you have to remember that things were very different. It became a means to survive, when we thought the world would be ruled by evil, and the only way to stay safe was to follow that practice. Now people can choose, that's why I got to choose you, and hy I am so happy you chose me." Draco paused, letting it sink in.</p><p>Then he continued, "Normally, a pureblood male would want to gift his future bride with something. It used to mean that the girl was taken."</p><p>Hermione interrupted. "So they would be claimed!" Draco could see her getting furious.</p><p>"Yes, but it doesn't mean that anymore. It's a symbol of a promise. It means that a man has promised himself to a woman, and that she has accepted and returned that promise."</p><p>"What promise?" Hermione whispered.</p><p>"A promise to get married one day. Before it was just a business agreement, now it means you agree to love each other forever, to be there for each other always." Draco pulled a necklace out of his pocket. "I want to make that promise to you Hermione, but if you aren't ready for that then I understand. I hope you could accept this as a gift then, we don't have to put a label on it, although someone else might."</p><p>Hermione gasped at the necklace and the promise it symbolized. "You want to marry me one day?"</p><p>"Only if you're ready. Otherwise, this is just regular old gift." Draco replied, his palms sweating and heart hammering.</p><p>"Oh, Draco. I don't know if we're ready yet. But I don't really care. I love you, and I couldn't imagine having anyone else by my side. Of course I accept, and return you promise." Hermione was crying now. They hugged each other before Draco clasped the necklace around Hermione's neck.</p><p>"You know, people might see this and assume it came from me. I won't be offended if you play it off as something else." Draco said.</p><p>Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure how we'll handle it. But we will make that decision when the time comes. For now, let's just enjoy our Easter Break."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione laid in bed that night. She tossed and turned for hours but she just couldn't get comfortable. She fingered the necklace. It had a simple silver chain. The blue sapphire was held by a silver braided pendant. It was very simple and no fuss, much like herself and she thought it was perfect.</p><p>Finally, with a huff, she got out of bed. There wouldn't be much sleep tonight and she needed something to distract herself. So she wandered the halls of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>It didn't take her very long to find the drawing room. She moved as if her body had a mind of its own, opening the door and sliding inside. She barely heard the door click shut behind her as she moved forward. She came to a stop in the center of the room. Looking up she saw that the Malfoys had not had a chance to replace the chandelier. The room had been cleaned, no blood or glass remained. There was no reminder of what had happened here, except for the missing chandelier. A thick layer of dust suggested that the room had been made off limits to even Hestil.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and suddenly she was back there; Bellatrix stood over her. She was struggling to remain conscious when Ron and Harry ran into the room. She Heard them disarming Bellatrix and Stupefying Lucius. She could feel Bellatrix's fingernails dig into her skin as she pulled Hermione up. She could feel that damned knife poking her throat, feel it start to break the skin. She felt Bellatrix drop her and the chandelier crash around her. But through it all, she couldn't feel anything as well as she felt the burning in her arm, the blood running down and dripping from her fingers. She felt each and every letter 'MUDBLOOD'.</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes again and looked around the room. She'd become aware of a presence behind her and could tell whoever it was, was waiting for her to decide she was ready to talk. She took another moment, allowed herself to remember every cackle Bellatrix let out, every hit she took, every question she had to answer, and every slice in her skin. After several long minutes she turned.</p><p>Narcissa stood by the door, wrapped in a glamorous silky robe, a small blanket around her shoulders. Her hair was surprisingly messy and Hermione worried that she had woke Narcissa up on accident. She wanted to apologize but for the moment words seemed to escape her.</p><p>Narcissa must have sensed this because she stepped forward and took the blanket off herself, wrapped it around Hermione, and led the girl to a nearby couch. Neither one of them paid attention to the poof of dust that rose when they sat.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I was having trouble sleeping." Hermione murmured.</p><p>Narcissa shook her head, "No apology needed. I found myself rather restless tonight too." Narcissa had been tossing and turning but her restlessness was from a mixture of happiness for Draco, and sadness from missing her husband. And she had long ago enchanted this room, when the doors were opened, a bell that only she could hear would ring. She had done so because she knew what horrors had occurred behind those doors, and she wanted to be with anyone who chose to enter. Because they would be either friend, who may need support after the horrors experienced in there, or foe, in which case she would be ready to cast them out assuming they were only there to reminisce the horrors.</p><p>That day when Hermione and the two boys had been brought in by Snatchers was hardly the first time Narcissa's sister had destroyed lives in this room. It had been one of Voldemort's favorite rooms, so of course Bella used it whenever she could.</p><p>After Voldemort fell and Narcissa lost her sister, she would wander into this room, overridden with guilt by her role in it all. And for awhile she would often find her son or husband inside, experiencing the same guilt. So she enchanted the door. She made it her mission to be there whenever her boys needed her, she swallowed her own pain so she could absorb theirs. And one day she woke up no longer feeling that pain, and so did Draco and Lucius. After a few weeks everyone stopped going in there.</p><p>She heard the bell and knew it could only be one person. She had given Hermione a few minutes alone before she quietly slipped into the room. She saw Hermione gazing up at the missing chandelier, saw her look to the spot she had laid as Bellatrix had carved into her arm, and Narcissa saw her instinctively reach for the scar on her arm. Narcissa had only gotten a glimpse of it as Hermione dressed in her gown for the ball at Christmas break. It had unnerved Narcissa, she had assumed Hermione would have used a charm to get rid of the scar, and had spent parts of the night trying to get a good look at it, but Hermione was always careful to keep her arm close to her body.</p><p>Now sitting on the couch with Hermione she did what she always did with Lucius or Draco. She sat close enough to comfort Hermione, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. She lightly rubbed Hermione's back and waited for her to be ready to talk, if she wanted to.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's just so strange being here." Hermione murmured.</p><p>"If it were too much for you, I'm sure Draco would understand. I mean if you had to leave." Narcissa trailed off. She had been afraid of this. She knew it would break Draco but he would understand and forgive Hermione. This was Hermione's chance to leave.</p><p>"I'm not leaving Hermione said. "It's just hard to grasp. I'm just back in a place where I was almost destroyed. But I just need to accept that it wasn't the place that did this to me. It was her." Narcissa knew Hermione was talking about Bellatrix. Hermione continued. "But she's gone. Now the people in this place are the closest thing I have to a family. It's where I want be, it's just hard to accept it all. I just need to find the balance."</p><p>Narcissa nodded. It amazed her how intelligent and adult Hermione was right now. She had been to hell and back, seen and experienced worse than most people ever would, and she still managed to come out on top. She was stronger than anyone Narcissa had ever encountered, even stronger than Voldemort himself. And she told Hermione this adding, "If I could have had a daughter of my own, I would have been happy if she had been half the woman you are. But I'm more than happy to settle for such a strong daughter-in-law."</p><p>Hermione and Narcissa leaned in to hug each other, Narcissa stroking Hermione's hair in a comforting way. Hermione closed her eyes and let herself pretend for a second that it was her own mum. But then she opened them again. Her parents were gone and this is what she had now. And she was okay with that.</p><p>At dinner that night Hermione and Narcissa were deep in talk about the next day's plans. Narcissa had planned an Easter brunch and was teaching Hermione about their traditions. Hermione's Muggle parents usually took her to a church service Easter morning, followed by a small lunch at home and an Easter egg hunt when she was younger.</p><p>In the Wizarding world, they typically skipped church unless it was to keep up an appearance, brunches were held, and most pure-blood families opted out of having an egg hunt. The men and women were expected to dress up and it was a fairly formal affair. Narcissa had already purchased Hermione's attire.</p><p>Draco sat quietly and smile at them. He loved that they got along so well. Draco had always been afraid that his future wife would be an empty-headed girl, someone who had been bred into her role and couldn't form an original thought to save her life. His mum had always stood beside his dad as an equal and he craved that. And he got that and more in Hermione. He couldn't wait to graduate and see what he and Hermione could do together.</p><p>The next day Hermione awoke, feeling extremely refreshed. Hanging by the vanity was a gorgeous dress, complete with a hat and matching shoes. A note laid on the table nearby.</p><p>Hermione,</p><p>I'll be by at 10:00 to escort you to brunch. I love you, beautiful. -Draco</p><p>Hermione grinned as she got out of bed. Things were getting better everyday. Thanks to her time with Narcissa, she felt ready to let go of the past and move on. The only hiccup in her plan was her parents absence. She would miss them everyday but having Draco by her side, and his mum close by, made it a little easier to swallow the pain.</p><p>After Hermione had showered and brushed her teeth, she took a seat at the vanity, wrapped in a fluffy robe. She used a charm to quick dry her hair but was at a loss with what to do next. A Soft knock sounded at the door before Narcissa slipped in.</p><p>"Just what I thought." She chuckled. "You're struggling with your hair aren't you?"</p><p>"Everyday." Hermione laughed.</p><p>Narcissa picked up the hat she had picked out, "I think this one looks best with a low bun." Hermione nodded in agreement. Narcissa pulled out her wand and began enchanting Hermione's hair. She defrizzed it, allowing the curls to form soft ringlets. The she pulled it all up in a chic chignon on Hermione's neck. Then she fastened the hat onto the side of Hermione's head.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Narcissa. It looks perfect." Hermione admired her hair in the mirror.</p><p>"I'll leave so you can get dresses. Just watch your hair when you pull the dress on. Oh! And you should keep your makeup neutral again, it looks quite beautiful that way." Narcissa left again, needing to get herself ready as well.</p><p>Hermione smiled. It was nice having a motherly figure again. Her own mum would have done the same thing for her. She stood up and removed her robe, admiring the dress in front of her. Narcissa had great taste.</p><p>She pulled the dress on, careful of her hair and hat and stood in front of the mirror. The dress fell just below her knees. It had an A-line skirt, the neckline was modest, though sleeveless. It was white, with roses in light and dark shades of blue. It cinched in at her waist, giving her perfect curves. The hat that sat on her head was round, almost the size of a dinner plate. It was a dark blue that matched the shading on the roses, and had a small lip around the edges, and a bow sitting toward the back of her head. She slid on a pair of navy blue closed toe pumps. A light layer of foundation and a layer of mascara finished off the look.</p><p>She stood back and admired herself one last time. She looked sophisticated. She realized the entire outfit had been tailored around the necklace Draco had given her. It complimented the blue in the stone and made it a focal point of the outfit. Narcissa was a genius, Hermione thought.</p><p>There was another knock at the door. Hermione opened it to find Draco. He looked more handsome than ever. He had a morning suit on, complete with coattails. The pants and coat were a dark grey, the vest underneath was a lighter grey. His white shirt underneath was buttoned up to the neck and secured with a navy tie. Hermione smiled, knowing Narcissa had orchestrated the navy tie to match Hermione, also knowing that the simple gesture could be down played in case it raised any suspicions. They hadn't decided yet to announce their relationship.</p><p>"You look dashing, Draco." Hermione said with a coy smile.</p><p>"And you look gorgeous, as usual my dear." Draco smiled back, extending his arm for her to take.</p><p>The two chatted aimlessly about the weather as they made their way down the stairs and outside to the brunch in the garden.</p><p>Hermione recognized many of the faces. She had met most of these people at the ball after to the side she could see Astoria Greengrass and her family. Astoria seemed intent on avoiding eye contact with the party.</p><p>Draco noticed her too. "Mum said the Greengrasses were terrified they would be shunned by the families, after what she did. That's why she won't look at anyone."</p><p>"I think maybe we should go and say hello. She's young, I wouldn't be surprised if half the girls at Hogwarts would have done the same thing if they had the chance." Hermione replied.</p><p>Draco nodded and turned to head towards the Greengrasses. Astoria's parents looked panic stricken before placing a quaint smile on their faces. Draco extended his hand, "Good morning, Mrs. Greengrass." Draco shook their hands. "This is Hermione, I believe you met her when my mother returned from France."</p><p>"Of course, nice to see you, Ms. Granger." Mrs. Greengrass smiled at her.</p><p>Draco turned to their daughters, "Daphne, Astoria, you two are looking well."</p><p>Daphne thanked Draco, and smiled at Hermione. Astoria on the other hand, couldn't look Draco in the eye. Her gaze was fixated on Hermione's necklace. Hermione noticed this, as did Mrs. Greengrass whose eyes widened, clearly afraid her youngest daughter would say something to embarrass the family again.</p><p>Astoria narrowed her eyes and looked at Hermione, "That necklace is really nice. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before. Draco, hasn't your mum worn one similar to this one." She seemed to challenge the two, much to her parents horror.</p><p>"Astoria", Her mum hissed at her. But Astoria chose to ignore it. She continued to glare at Hermione.</p><p>"It is beautiful isn't it?" Hermione said, as she touched the necklace and smiled sweetly at Astoria. "Draco surprised me with it at breakfast the other day. Oh Draco! There's Millicent, we should go and say hello." Hermione was surprised by the sass in her voice.</p><p>Everyone, aside from a shocked Astoria, bid them farewell.</p><p>Draco chuckled as they turned. "I guess that's one way to handle it."</p><p>Hermione elbowed him, "I had every intention of being nice, she just rubbed me the wrong way. She couldn't even pretend to be civil."</p><p>Draco and Hermione stayed together for the rest of brunch. Greeting new and old acquaintances before feasting on ham and other delicious food. It was late in the evening before people began to leave. Hermione was aware of Astoria's eyes on them at all times. Even as Narcissa bid the Greengrasses a good night, Astoria's eyes never looked away from Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was curled up in the corner of a plush couch in the den. Draco was sprawled out beside her, his head on the couch next to Hermione. She had been reading him the stories from her copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was midday, halfway through their week long holiday when Hestil entered with a letter.</p><p>"Miss Hermione, you've received a letter from Mr. Harry Potter. His owl is in the kitchen when you're ready to respond." She handed Hermione the letter and slipped silently from the room.</p><p>Hermione read the letter aloud. "Hermione. I just thought you might want to know that Ginny and I are officially engaged. You're the first to know, and I would really love to see you this weekend. Ginny predicts her mum will throw an engagement party, and you know Molly. She'll be too excited to wait much longer. Let me know if you can make it to the Burrows this weekend, and you are more than welcome to bring Draco. I know he's been an important part of your life lately and I've explained this to the Weasleys. They miss you a lot, especially Ginny and Molly. Lots of Love, Harry." Hermione let out an excited squeal. "They're engaged! That's awesome for them."</p><p>Draco sat up and smiled at her. He adored seeing her so excited. He watched as she grabbed a nearby quill and parchment, penning her reply. "So I assume we'll be going?" He joked.</p><p>"No." Hermione hesitate. "I was just going to tell him that we couldn't make it, I don't know if I can handle it on my own and I don't want to make you more uncomfortable by forcing you to go. Harry will understand."</p><p>Draco shook his head. "Absolutely not. Harry said he's already talked to the Weasleys about us being close. They're prepared to see me and I'm willing to put up with whatever response they have. You need to be there."</p><p>Hermione was still unsure. "Are you positive."</p><p>"Absolutely." Draco replied.</p><p>Hermione squealed again and grabbed Draco in a tight hug. "You're the best Draco! I love you." She kissed him quickly, Narcissa interrupting as she entered.</p><p>"What's all the squealing for?" She tried to look stern at that kissing but couldn't help a little smile escaping.</p><p>Hermione replied, "Harry and Ginny Weasley got engaged. They've invited us to an engagement party this weekend."</p><p>"They invites both of you?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>Draco decided to respond, "Yeah Mum, Harry said he's talked to the Weasleys about Hermione and I being friends so hopefully they are at least civilized. They're important to Hermione so I figure it's time to give them a chance."</p><p>Narcissa nodded. She was still worried about how the Weasleys would treat Draco.</p><p>Friday morning a formal invitation arrived for Draco and Hermione, although formal may be the wrong word. Hermione thought the invitation was beautiful and simple, it was clearly done with love and by Molly. Hermione RSVP'd yes for both her and Draco.</p><p>The invitation asked everyone to dress semi formal, and Hermione realized she only packed jeans and jumpers. With a sigh she went to find Draco.</p><p>He was in the kitchen, sipping tea with his mum. "I don't have anything to wear tomorrow. And I'd like to get them a gift. Would you want to some shopping with me, Draco?"</p><p>Draco stood and kissed his mum on the cheek. "Of course, 'Mione. I'll see you later, Mum."</p><p>Draco took Hermione by the hand so they could apparate as soon as they could. Narcissa watched them walk down the steps and down the path holding hands.</p><p>Landing in an alleyway in Muggle London, Hermione turned to Draco. "Alright, I need a dress and shoes, and we need to get them a gift. And um- I really want to hold your hand but I feel like this weekend is not the time to let the world know we're together. It's Harry and Ginny's weekend."</p><p>"I understand, besides I kind of like the mystery romance thing." Draco teased as they dropped hands. He winked at Hermione as he walked off. "Where to first, Ganger?"</p><p>Hermione laughed, a full belly laugh that rang off the building around them. "Gift first, Malfoy. Try to keep up!"</p><p>Knowing many of their friends would shower Harry and Ginny with magical gifts, Hermione wanted to get them something simple and beautiful. After an hour of wandering around a home goods store, she settle on monogrammed towel sets. The 'P' was stitched in a gold thread on a burgundy towel. She loved that it was Gryffindor colors, even if Draco scoffed at it.</p><p>Then they headed off to find a clothing store. Hermione perused the racks, unsure of what to wear. It couldn't be too light, she didn't want to look bridal. She didn't want anything to sexy, short, or tight. She was afraid of taking the attention off of Ginny. She hadn't seen much of Ginny at school. Ginny had been working hard on her Quidditch, she was team captain and had dominated the game, and most of her days were spent with her teammates.</p><p>Hermione hadn't seen any of the other Weasleys since last summer. There had been no drama between her and Ron when they parted. After a few lackluster dates they decided to let go of their childhood crushes and move on. They just didn't seem to mesh as a couple. She hadn't intended to shut out everyone else, she was just trapped in a world of her own creation. But she was almost ready to get back to her friendships. One step at a time.</p><p>That's why finding the right outfit for this occasion mattered. She wanted to slip back in seamlessly and subtly.</p><p>She modeled dress after dress for Draco. He thought she looked beautiful in all of them but was understanding of the importance. Finally after several hours, Hermione found her dress and some shoes.</p><p>Draco insisted they have dinner, an intimate affair in a small French restaurant. Draco tipped extra for a private table and they had their first real date, away from any prying eyes, holding hands over the table and sharing food.</p><p>When they got home later, Draco's arm around Hermione, their hearts were full. Content with their relationship and futures.</p><p>The next morning Hermione had a long bath to prepare herself for the day. Anything could happen and it made her uneasy. She could hardly eat at breakfast, and Draco noticed.</p><p>"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked, concern written across his face.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen anyone, aside from Harry, in over 6 months. I don't know how they'll react to me. Or to you." She fretted.</p><p>Draco reached across the table and held her hand, it reminded her of their date last night and made her feel better. "There's nothing that can happen, that we can't handle together."</p><p>Hermione nodded, feeling much better. She did her best to finish her breakfast before she ran upstairs to get dressed.</p><p>Hermione wanted to keep her look casual, so she skipped the makeup and only tamed a bit of the frizz before giving up on her hair.</p><p>She slipped in her dress, a plain black cocktail dress. It landed just above her knee, and had a simple v-neck with thin straps. It hugged her body a bit more than she wanted but still looked classy. A black pair of strappy heels with a chunky heel, along with her sapphire necklace finished off the look.</p><p>She met Draco by the door. He looked handsome in black slacks that were perfectly tailored to his body. A grey button up was tucked into his slacks, the top button undone. A black belt and black dress shoes finished off his look. Hermione worries now that they might look too somber, but it was too late to change now. The couple made their way out of the house, and Apparated to the Burrows.</p><p>They landed just outside of the garden gate. Hermione looked up at the crooked house, and felt a sense of guilt wash over her. She loved it here and felt awful about closing everyone out.</p><p>"Hermione! You made it." Harry came around the side of the garden. "We're all set up in the field back here. Draco, how are you?" Harry sounded surprisingly pleasant.</p><p>Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "Congratulations Harry! I'm so happy for you two." Draco shifted their gift to one side in order to shake hands with Harry. So far so good, Hermione thought cautiously.</p><p>Harry led them over to the party. There were tables set up in the field, a warming enchantment had been placed over the area to ward off the slight chill in the air. The tables were a dark wood, with gold tablecloths over them, there were simple green flower arrangements resting in the center of the round tables. Hermione saw a cake off to the side, lovingly shaped like a Golden Snitch. It was perfect for Ginny and Harry.</p><p>Ginny bounded over. She looked sophisticated in a cream colored, lace cocktail dress. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her in for a hug. "'Mione! Thanks so much for coming. We've missed you." She let go of Hermione and extended her hand to Draco. "Malfoy, thanks for coming."</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me." Draco said politely, shaking Ginny's hand.</p><p>"Hermione, you'll be bridesmaid right? I really want you by my side and Merlin knows Harry want you up there."</p><p>"Of course Ginny! I'd be honored." Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>The group headed into the thick of the party, greeting old friends. Draco stayed behind the group whenever possible. There were a few side eyes from some of the older wizards but having Harry's seal of approval went a long way in everyone's eyes.</p><p>Molly made her way over to the group. "Hermione. Lovely to see you again." She embraced Hermione in her same motherly way. She glanced between Hermione and Draco, then turned without a word to him. Hermione's heart ached for Draco, but she understood Molly's cold shoulder. Draco had never been very kind to the Weasley's and his father had been downright vile towards them.</p><p>Hermione reached out and squeezed Draco's hand, just a quick reassuring gesture. Before they took their seats. Harry noticed the gesture but decided not to say anything, for now. As they slid into their seats, Ron and Katie Bell arrived.</p><p>Several people glanced nervously between Ron and Hermione. Of course there had been rumors about their split. The Daily Prophet tried to make a big deal out of it, but in the wake of the war, the news was forgotten quickly. Hermione smiled as the couple approached. "Hello Ron. Katie you look wonderful. How have you two been?"</p><p>Katie smiled back. "We've been doing well. I've been working at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Ron's been moving up in the Ministry." She trailed off then, noticing Ron's silence and also unsure of how to address Draco's presence.</p><p>Ron seemed to realize he was the cause of the awkward silence. He cleared his throat, but Hermione could see his ears turning red. "Hermione," he started, a cold tone in his voice, "someone could have warned me that she was bringing a Death Eater as her date."</p><p>"Ronald!" Ginny and Hermione shouted at the same time. Katie's face paled and her smile fell.</p><p>"What? Its true! You're bloody lucky Harry spoke up for you Malfoy. Otherwise you'd be in Azkaban next to your father. Right where you belong."</p><p>Draco kept a steady face, but Hermione could feel his body tensing up. She stood up calmly, walking around to Ginny's side of the table and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you so much for inviting us, Harry and Ginny. I'll owl you guys soon and we can have lunch." She didn't look at Ron as she said a polite goodbye to Katie. Walking back around the table she tapped Draco's shoulder. "Let's go home, Draco." Hermione noticed the way Ron flinched at her use of the word home.</p><p>She hooked her arm through Draco's and walked away from her friends. She could hear Harry chewing Ron out for his behaviour, something she normally would have done but not today. Draco didn't say a word until they landed at Malfoy Manor again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hermione." He hung his head sadly.</p><p>Hermione stepped closer so she could look up into his eyes. "Never apologize for the faults of others. I'd stand by your side no matter who tried to tear you down, friend or not. Let's go inside and have some tea." Their fingers intertwined as she led Draco into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mrs. Malfoy,</p><p>I have found the muggles you asked about. I'm following them from a safe distance and awaiting your next instructions."</p><p>It was May now, and the students had gathered outside the castle. It had been one year since the Battle of Hogwarts and they didn't have classes. The memorial was a small somber affair. Students who had lost loved ones the year before were allowed to go home, and because of the magnitude of the loss, there were few students left at the school. Hermione and Draco decided to stay. The Daily Prophet covered the small service they had to remember the lives lost, then students were dismissed to do what they wanted. The castle was quiet that day.</p><p>Hermione and Draco went to their room. They spent most of the day trying to study for their exams, which meant they mostly stared at their notes without absorbing much else.</p><p>Hermione had owled Harry to check on him, she was worried the anniversary would be too much on him. He assured her that he was coping in a healthy way and had taken the day off to stay in hiding. Too many people were trying to celebrate Harry and it made him uncomfortable, after all there were others who had worked just as hard as him, and some of them had died for it. He believed today should be about the dead, not himself.</p><p>Satisfied that Harry was okay, and feeling a little weird that she wouldn't be checking on Ron, she curled up next to Draco and sighed. He reached over and stroked her hair.</p><p>They stayed like that until they got hungry. They had begun avoiding the Great Hall, neither one felt comfortable in there and away from each other. The elves in the kitchen had gotten used to Hermione coming in for 2 meals so they usually grabbed their food and ate in their room.</p><p>Today they took their food and went to the Owlery. It was still light out, but the sun was setting and it's remaining rays painted the sky in oranges and pinks, Hermione especially loved watching the purples taking over the sky.</p><p>They ate in silence, their plates balanced on their knees, as they watched the sun setting. There was no moon so it didn't take long for everything to be bathed in dense darkness. Hermione let the dark wash over her, and she rested her head on the wall beside her. Draco could hear her breathing even out and he realized she was asleep.</p><p>He stood up and set both their plates to the side. Then he slipped into the tower and pulled an envelope out of his pocket.</p><p>Harry,</p><p>I really need your help with something for Hermione. My mum was able to hire someone to track down Hermione's parents. They've been found but obviously there will be problems with their memory. I was hoping with your connections at the Ministry, and any help I can offer, you would be able to get in touch with someone who specializes is memory charms. Thanks in advance. -Draco Malfoy</p><p>Draco sent the owl, then returned to Hermione's side. She was still asleep and he was in awe of just how beautiful she looked. He frequently wondered how he had never realized just how good looking she was. He was ashamed to admit his blood prejudice had played a heavy hand in everything he had seen and done in the past.</p><p>Hermione's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>Draco offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. "You did, I think it's time you got some rest. We've got more studying to do tomorrow." They began to descend the stairs, hand in hand.</p><p>The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Harry had responded quickly to Draco so Draco knew Hermione's parents were being evaluated in secret. They had been put into a magical coma so that of their memories could not be restored, they could be sent back to Australia without finding out about magic.</p><p>Draco tried not to get stressed out over it, their exams were approaching and Hermione had implemented a strict study schedules. He knew she would pass all of hers, but she was never sure of herself.</p><p>The first weekend of June arrived and everyone received their scores. Hermione of course has received all Outstandings, as did Draco. They were almost done with their last year now, all that remained was a ball to celebrate their graduation.</p><p>Hermione hadn't wanted to go but Narcissa had sent their dress robes, and the guilt forced Hermione to accept.</p><p>Draco escorted Hermione into the Great Hall, he in his traditional dress robes, and she in a simple, but elegant black gown. They made their way around the outside of the room, admiring the decorations and trying to ignore the gazes of their classmates.</p><p>They music was loud and catchy, and lots of girls were trying to get their dates to dance. But Draco and Hermione took a seat in the corner, choosing to keep to themselves as usual.</p><p>That was, until a slow song came on. One that reminded Draco of the lullabies Hermione had taught to the enchanted flute she had given him for Christmas. So he pulled her to her feet and escorted her to the dance floor.</p><p>The train of her dress fanned out as she spun her around to face him. He placed his hand on her hips and her hands rested on his shoulders. They were careful to stay a safe distance apart but were still close enough to enjoy the intimacy.</p><p>They swayed to the music, smiling at each other. The curious faces of the other graduates melted away until it felt as though it were only the two of them. They grinned at each other as the song finished.</p><p>Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her from the hall. Just around the corner he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. "I love you so much Hermione." He whispered.</p><p>"I love you too Draco" she responded, blushing slightly.</p><p>The two of them chose to sit outside by the lake until the ball ended. They didn't need to be surrounded by people or music or things, to be happy. They simply needed one another.</p><p>They rose early the next morning, exhausted from the night before. Their things had been packed and sent ahead to the train station.</p><p>Hermione was on her way to meet Draco but stopped for a minute to gaze out a window. So much had happened to her here and she felt saddened to be leaving. This was her only home, and she didn't know what she would be doing next. She knew Draco had agreed to travel with her but they hadn't made any other plans.</p><p>She wiped a single tear from her cheek and said goodbye to her home. Then ran to meet Draco so they could make the trip home. Narcissus would be waiting for them at Malfoy Manor. They could have apparated home but Hermione had insisted on taking the train one last time, and they could apparate after reaching the station.</p><p>Draco noticed Hermione was quiet in the ride home. They had managed to snag a compartment for themselves so Draco got comfortable and let Hermione have her space. He knew she was working through a lot of sadness and he didn't want to get in her way. So they rode in relative silence back to London.</p><p>After getting off the train and finding a safe place to apparate from, they landed at Malfoy Manor. Hermione took Draco's hand and smiled, realizing it felt good to be back here.</p><p>They strolled up the front path, taking their time today. Until Draco spotted his mum in a front window. She winked at him.</p><p>He turned to Hermione. "Oh, look at that flower there. Isn't it beautiful?"</p><p>Hermione turned to admire a rose in the bushes. "It's gorgeous Draco." She murmured before turning back to the house. Her jaw dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. "M-mum? Dad?" She stuttered.</p><p>Standing by Narcissa on the front steps were Hermione's parents. Their faces broke into enormous grins as they started forward.</p><p>Hermione ran to them, embracing them as tears spewed out of her. They trio held each other, each one crying as much as the other.</p><p>Narcissa grinned at her son and put her arm around them. Both of them felt the pang of longing, missing Lucius and a reunion of their own.</p><p>Hermione turned to Draco. "How?"</p><p>Narcissa laughed. "There's plenty of time to explain, how about we go inside and talk over cups of tea?"</p><p>And with that the Malfoys led a family of Muggles into their home for tea. Draco let Hermione fill her parents in on her charm, along with all the events that followed. Then he told her of the tracker they had sent and how Harry had a hand in their healing. The Grangers were unfailingly proud of their daughter and admitted to feeling as if something had been missing in the last year.</p><p>Hours passed as everyone got caught up. Hermione couldn't stop hugging her parents, it felt as if she were dreaming and she was afraid they would disappear at any minute. But finally they had to be excused to bed, the healing had been rough for them and they were still tired. Narcissa led them to their room, after Hermione had said a long good night.</p><p>"I can't believe you did all of this for me Draco?" She sighed, realizing how exhausted she was too.</p><p>Draco pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I would do anything for you." He kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p>"Will you come stay with us in London? I kept my parents house although I haven't been back since last year. I'd like to spend as much time with them as possible."</p><p>Draco didn't hesitate, "Absolutely. I'm sure they'll be glad to be home. But for now, it's time for bed. You need your rest darling."</p><p>Hermione's heart melted. He was utterly perfect and she couldn't believe how far they'd come. She slept soundly, knowing Draco was nearby and that her parents finally were too.</p><p>They spent 2 weeks at the Grangers. Hermione had given her parents all the letters she'd written to them and they'd spent time catching up on them.</p><p>Jayne Granger had taken Hermione out to lunch towards the end of their stay, allowing Draco time with Hermione's dad. Time Draco used to get the Granger's blessing on his proposal to Hermione.</p><p>Joseph Granger gave Draco a long talk. He outlined the way Draco had treated Hermione in the past and asked that he explain himself. He and Draco discussed blood prejudice and the impacts it had on Draco's childhood.</p><p>By the time Hermine returned with her mum, Draco and Joseph had bonded significantly. And Joseph later told Jayne that he felt like Draco was already their son.</p><p>The next morning the four of them sat around the tiny kitchen table sharing their last breakfast. Hermione however, was unaware that they would be leaving that day. As Jayne cleared the table, Draco stood and asked Hermione to come with him. He took her hand and led her outside.</p><p>There in the street was a beat up Volkswagen Bus, exactly like the one Hermione's parents had travelled in. Hermione burst into tears and hugged Draco. "Draco! I love it!"</p><p>"I'm glad Hermione. All of our things are packed and ready to go. You ready?"</p><p>Hermione grabbed her parents and hugged them goodbye before taking Draco's hand again and running to the bus, ready to start a summer of fun and adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Hermione began their journey in Paris. Then they moved onto Marseille, on of the oldest cities in Europe. They toured the Roman ruins and had picnics by the Calanques. One night they even camped in a field of lavender. Next they headed to Spain, where they camped on beaches, visited a festival in Seville and spent a day hiking the Cumbre Vieja.</p><p>The next step on their trip was Italy. The visited Milan, Rome, and Venice seeing all the regular tourist sites. They had espresso in the quaint village of Pieve de Cadore, margherita pizza in Naples, gelato in Sorrento, and more pasta than they could keep track of.</p><p>On their way to Greece, they explored the Croatian town of Istria, visited the Ostrog Monastery in Montenegro, and slept under the stars in Butrint National Park in Albania. Once in Greece, they stayed in Santorini and admired the architecture, they visited the Acropolis and camped on the beaches of Crete. Hermione's favorite stop was the Melissani Cave, while Draco's was Mount Athos.</p><p>They loved sleeping on the cramped mattress in the back of the bus, the bathed and washed their clothes in natural rivers along the way, and hardly realized they hadn't needed to use magic for anything. They were too busy enjoying the sights and sounds, and each other's company.</p><p>July was coming to an end and Hermione knew they would be heading home soon. Ginny and Harry's wedding was fast approaching and they would need to be back for it. The last step on their journey was Ireland. Hermione hated that she had grown up so close to it, but had never been. It seemed like the perfect place to end their trip.</p><p>They arrived at a small parking lot and Draco parked the bus. The two of them climbed out and Hermione admired the rolling green fields in front of her. Draco took her hand and they made a short hike. In front of them rose a tower, surrounded by cliffs and ocean. Draco led Hermione to the top of O'Brien's Tower, so that they could see the Cliffs of Moher. Hermione was in awe. "This place is beautiful."</p><p>Draco agreed. "If you look carefully out west, you should be able to see the Aran Islands."</p><p>Hermione strained to see the islands, spotting them after a moment. "Oh! There they are Draco!" She spun around, intending to show Draco the islands, but instead she found him down on one knee. She let out a squeal. "Draco!"</p><p>"Hermione, you are the sweetest, most brilliant witch I have ever met. You're stronger than anyone I've encountered, and you are selfless beyond a doubt. If I could have wished for the perfect girl, she still couldn't hold a candle to you. If you would be willing, I'd want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"</p><p>Hermione was sobbing by the time Draco finished. It took a moment to stutter out an excited "Yes!" before extending a shaking hand to Draco. He slipped her engagement ring onto her finger. It was a gold band with a large diamond in the middle. The main diamond had a halo of diamonds set around it. There were two more diamonds set in the band, one on each side of the halo, and just passed that were small diamonds set into grooves, like bookends on either side of the settings. It was beautiful and perfect.</p><p>Draco stood and Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Draco lifted Hermione and kissed her before hugging her tightly.</p><p>When he set her down, Hermione admired the ring, "Is it a family heirloom too?" she asked.</p><p>"No, actually I had it designed for you, your mum helped me with it."</p><p>"Draco! I love you so much!"</p><p>"I love you too Hermione." He smiled again before he grabbed her and kissed her again. "Are you ready to go home and tell our families."</p><p>"Yes." Hermione said. She was finally ready to face anything the world wanted to throw at her.</p><p>A few weeks later, Hermione slipped through the portrait, into the Gryffindor common room. It felt weird being at Hogwarts and not having classes. In front of her stood Ginny, Katie, Molly, Fleur and Angelina. Ginny ran to Hermione and grabbed her in a bear hug, "Hermione! I heard your big news. Let me see the ring!"</p><p>Hermione smiled and showed her ring off. All the girls oohed and ahhed over it, including Molly who also hugged Hermione. Once everyone had caught up with Hermione, they began rushing around to get ready for the wedding. Fleur was on hand to do hair, while Angelina was in charge of makeup.</p><p>Hermione and Katie were given the same soft curls, left plain to flow down their backs. Their makeup consisted of subtle gold eyeshadow and a soft pink lip color. Hermione stepped into her bridesmaid dress, a gold sequin long sleeve gown that fit her perfectly. A simple pair of ivory heels finished off the look. Ready to go, she turned to help Ginny finish getting ready.</p><p>Ginny stood before them, Her hair had also been curled, but the sides had been pulled back to accent her face. Her makeup was also the same, but her blush was pinker, or maybe she really was a blushing bride, Hermione thought.</p><p>Ginny slipped into her gown. A gorgeous satin ballgown with a strapless sweetheart neckline, that featured folded fabric with gold scroll embellishment. The embellishment came down to accent her waist on folds that fell perfectly around the skirt. Satin white heels, and a plain cathedral veil finished off her look.</p><p>Hermione brushed away tears looking at her friend. "Ginny," she breathed, "you look stunning."</p><p>The redhead blushed and smiled, "You guys, stop crying or I'm going to cry!"</p><p>Molly hurried to wipe her tears away before grabbing the bouquets for everyone, they were opulent white arrangements, enchanted to shimmer the slightest gold when shifted in the light. Now the girls left the common room, making their way carefully down the stairs.</p><p>Arthur met the group outside the door of the Great Hall. "It's packed in there, are you girls ready?" he asked, taking his spot next to Ginny. Molly kissed her daughter before leading Fleur and Angelina to their seats.</p><p>"Okay Katie, you'll go first, then Hermione will follow you. I'll be last." Ginny said as Katie nodded.</p><p>Hermione's jaw dropped, "I'm your Maid of Honor?"</p><p>"Of course! Katie's like a sister to me, but you've been my friend and a sister for years, along with being Harry's best friend and a sister to him. No one else could have filled your shoes, even if we haven't gotten to see each other much lately."</p><p>Hermione wiped the tears away for a second time, grabbing her friend in a tight embrace.</p><p>Katie jumped in, "It does mean that Ron will be escorting you out of the ceremony and into the reception, but I've had a stern talk with him. He's not to say anything rude to you tonight, or ever for that matter."</p><p>Hermione hugged Katie, too. They heard the music start inside and Arthur ushered them into their lines. The double doors opened and Katie started forward.</p><p>Beyond her, Hermione could see the Great Hall. The sky was enchanted to look like the night sky, identical to the way it looked when they entered their first year. Candles lit the space in a warm glow, making the gold accents shimmer. The flowers that decked the halls were like their bouquets and accented the white tablecloths. It was more beautiful than Hermione could have imagined.</p><p>It was her turn to go, and she realized that there were hundreds of people inside. It made sense, Harry had met and impacted the lives of so many people. Hermione recognized the faces of Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Luna, along with many others. Teachers, students, Members of the Order, were all gathered here. And towards the middle of the crowd, sitting a little ways away from everyone, was Draco. She smiled at him as she passed, and she smiled back. Standing beside Harry at the front were Ron and Neville.</p><p>Getting to the front, she couldn't help but grab Harry in a hug. She hadn't gotten a chance to see him yet and she missed him terribly. He looked quite handsome in his black dress robes, complete with a white button up and gold kerchief in the pocket. She moved away quickly, knowing he was eager to see his bride.</p><p>When Ginny emerged, everyone drew a collective breath. Under the warm glow of the candles, she looked absolutely radiant. Hermione looked at Harry, and noticed he had tears in his eyes. She was struck by how happy he looked, she realized he hadn't been able to be happy in awhile. She also suspected his tears were a little sad. His parents weren't here for this and he must have felt the absence. Hermione was glad when Ron reached over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. She knew Harry had needed that, in the moment.</p><p>Their vows were touching, full of love and jokes that made everyone laugh. The ceremony was perfect, and felt like it ended too soon. Soon they were proclaiming Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Hermione watched as Harry led his new wife back down the aisle, then she took a step towards Ron, who had offered her his arm. They started the walk back down the aisle, too.</p><p>Ron leaned over, "Isn't it weird that everyone thought you and I would be making this trip ourselves. I mean, getting married."</p><p>"I knew what you meant, Ron. It is weird, we were never right for each other." Hermione trailed off into silence, this was more awkward than she had feared.</p><p>"Hey, um. I'm really sorry about the engagement party. Ginny ripped me a new one for the way I had acted. It was just a shock you know.'</p><p>Hermione only nodded, she didn't forgive him just yet.</p><p>Ron continued. "Gin told me you got engaged to him. Are you happy?"</p><p>Hermione cut him a sharp look, "Of course I'm happy, Ronald. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise.</p><p>Ron nodded, they were nearing the doors now. "Not that you need it, but I wanted to give you my blessings. If he makes you happy then I'll support you. We are friends after all. Right?" he suddenly looked worried.</p><p>Hermione's gaze softened. Ron might have a temper and he might not have the right words all the time but he was right. "Of course, Ron. You'll always be one of my best friends." They had reached the other side of the double doors where Harry and Ginny were waiting. Hermione let go of Ron's arm, and gave him a hug. "Thank you Ron, for your blessing and the apology. I missed you."</p><p>Ron hugged her back, "I missed you too, 'Mione".</p><p>Katie squealed when she saw them "You guys made up! That's great." she hugged them both.</p><p>Hermione took a moment to greet Neville and catch up with him before Harry let them know it was time to re-enter the hall.</p><p>The guests had been moved to tables and the ceremony space was cleared to create a dance floor. The head table was set up and ready. Harry laughed, "I thought it would be funny if we ate where the teachers always eat. But I'm realizing it's going to be strange." They all laughed as they took their seats, Hermione delighted to see that Harry had arranged a seat for Draco beside her.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night dancing and celebrating Harry and Ginny. Draco somehow even snagged a dance from Molly. Everyone cried at Harry's speech which included a tribute to his parents, Sirius and everyone else Harry had lost. They cried with laughter when Fred gave a speech, going the route of annoying big brother as usual.</p><p>Following their first dance as a married couple, Fred took Ginny's hand and started a dance with her. A few moments into the song, Percy stepped in and had a turn. Following him was Charlie, then Bill, and then Ron, each one taking a moment with their sister. Last, in the place that should have been filled by George, Fred stepped back in and finished the dance. Hermione was crying, and she suspected everyone else in the room was too.</p><p>It was easily the best night any of them had ever had. The cherry on top was when Harry and Ginny, who had changed into a chic white jumpsuit, mounted their brooms for their departure. Everyone clapped and cheered as the newlyweds lifted off, leaving to enjoy their honeymoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa and Jayne entered Hermione's room, the same one she'd been staying in at Malfoy Manor each time she visited. It was November now and the time for Hermione and Draco's wedding had come. Draco and Hermione had worked hard for several weeks to plan this wedding and they were relieved to finally be done with it.</p><p>Hermione wasn't in her bed, but the mums could hear her in the shower, humming. The two women exchanged smiles as the took a seat by the fireplace. They made quiet small talk while they waited for Hermione to finish her shower. Eventually the water cut off and she emerged in a plush robe, seemingly unsurprised the two women were waiting on her.</p><p>"Good morning." she greeted them pleasantly.</p><p>Tears immediately sprang to her mum's eyes. "I can't believe my daughter is getting married."</p><p>Hermione chuckled, "I know Mum. It's surreal isn't it?"</p><p>Narcissa gestured at the tray of tea and breakfast they had brought up for her. "You'll want to eat now, things are going to start getting crazy soon. The dress and stylists should be here soon. We'll get you ready, then we'll need to head out so we can make it to the venue in time."</p><p>Hermione thanked them as she took a seat and poured herself a cup of tea. She was surprised at how calm she felt, not a bit of nervousness today.</p><p>The three women chatted pleasantly while Hermione ate, her dad joined them to say good morning real quick. He left after a few minutes, saying he had last minute business to take care of.</p><p>Moments later, Draco heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. He opened it to find Joseph Granger on the other side. Draco was almost ready, he'd been struggling to get his hair to cooperate, for once, and he had no idea how to tie his tie. He wasn't sure if he would have been any less frazzled if his own father had been there, although he at least would have looked tidy.</p><p>"Good morning Draco. You look just about ready." Joseph remarked.</p><p>"Almost, Mr. Granger. It seems I'm just struggling a bit with my hair. And my tie."</p><p>Joseph laughed, a sound Draco recognized as almost identical to Hermione's. He had assumed she'd gotten her laugh from her mum. Joseph reached forward and begun instructing Draco on how to tie his tie. "Don't call me Mr. Granger, you're my son in law now. You can call me Joseph. I haven't worn a tie myself in many years, but it's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you'll remember forever." He showed Draco the steps before undoing the tie and allowing Draco to try.</p><p>After several minutes of teaching, Draco had a perfect Windsor knot and a sense of pride. Next Joseph led Draco over to a chair and begun to fuss over his hair. A few more minutes of that an Draco also had a groomed head of hair. Lastly, Joseph showed him how to shine his shoes, something Draco didn't even realize needed to be done. He assumed house elves used to take care of it for him, because he had never needed to worry about it before now.</p><p>At last he was ready, and Joseph was smiling at him proudly. "I know your dad isn't here, and that must kind of stink." Joseph paused while Draco nodded. "But I'm proud of you for the changes you've made in yourself and in my daughter. Thank you for being there for her when her mum and I couldn't be." Joseph gathered Draco in a hug, surprising the boy. Finally Draco hugged Joseph back. Even when Joseph had left the room, Draco felt less alone than he had earlier that morning.</p><p>Narcissa led the team of stylists into Hermione's room and the three women began to get dressed. Hermione and Draco decided against bridesmaids or groomsmen because Draco didn't have many friends after the war, none that were genuine enough for such an important role, and Hermione didn't mind just having her friends in the audience. They understood.</p><p>Hermione watched her mother emerge from the bathroom in a satin navy blue gown. Emerging a few minutes later was Narcissa, wearing a beaded, slate grey gown. Then it was Hermione's turn. Her dress was pure white lace, fitted in a mermaid shape with long sleeves made of delicate lace. It had a small train behind her, and fit her like it was made for her.</p><p>Her hair was expertly curled before half of it was pinned up and a crystal flower decoration was pinned into it. The loose part of her hair fell gracefully down her back and because she opted not to have a veil, her hair accented her dress perfectly. Her makeup was a soft smoky eye and a vibrant red lipstick.</p><p>Narcissa and Jayne fawned over how beautiful she looked, before Narcissa left to meet with Draco. The two of them would arrive at the venue ahead of Hermione and her parents.</p><p>She slipped into Draco's room and almost burst into tears. He looked so grown and handsome. And she was finally seeing him as a grown man, and not like her little baby.</p><p>Draco saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Are you okay, mum?" he asked her. He was worried that she was having second thoughts now, after all she'd been raised in a much different world than the one they lived in now.</p><p>"I'm just so proud of you, Draco. You're going to make a wonderful husband and Hermione's going to be the best wife to you." she stepped back and grinned at him. "Are you ready to do this?"</p><p>Draco smiled proudly at his mum. "Of course." and with that he took her arm and led her downstairs to the car that would be taking them to the wedding venue.</p><p>On the far end of the Malfoy property was a refurbished barn. Narcissa had worked hard all fall getting the place ready for the wedding. When Hermione and her parents arrived, Hermione was blown away by the elegant but rustic exterior. She was eager to see the inside. Her mum handed her the bridal bouquet, made up mostly of red roses, with sprigs of tiny white buds and green leaves peaking out, then her mum slipped inside, leaving her and her father to prepare for the entrance.</p><p>The music cued them in and they stepped through the door. Even though it was midday outside, the inside was dark, lit by lanterns and candles that had been placed strategically around the room. The aisle had been lined with lanterns, and thanks to the fireplace at the front, the room was cozy and warm. The tables had been decorated with lanterns surrounded by wreaths of red roses. It was everything Hermione had dreamt it could be.</p><p>They made their way to the front of the room, meeting with Draco, who looked a bit teary eyed when he saw Hermione.</p><p>"You look incredibly beautiful, Hermione." he murmured as he took her hand.</p><p>They recited their vows to each other:</p><p>On this day,</p><p>I give you my heart.</p><p>My promise,</p><p>That I will walk with you,</p><p>Hand in hand,</p><p>Wherever our journey leads us,</p><p>Living, learning, loving,</p><p>Together</p><p>Forever</p><p> </p><p>When they were pronounced husband and wife, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and he pulled her close. They shared a deep kiss before turning to the clapping audience. Everyone was ushered over to the reception so the chairs could be cleared out for dancing.</p><p>Draco and Hermione did their rounds, greeting each of their guests. They kept the guest list small, allowing them personal time with their guests.</p><p>Hermione surprised Millicent with a hug, somehow managing to win the girl over despite their past. Molly surprised everyone when she arrived and again when she embraced Draco. She didn't like the way he had treated their family through the years, but Hermione was like a daughter to her and she trusted Hermione's decision.</p><p>The night was the perfect mix of love and celebration. Narcissa was saddened by her husband's absence but admitted his presence may have put a damper on the celebrations.</p><p>They danced and ate and celebrated for hours, finally gathering outside to see the couple off. Hermione and Draco climbed into a vintage Aston Martin and waved to their guests as they drove away.</p><p>They'd chosen to go to Sweden for their honeymoon. After 2 months of constant travelling and several months of wedding planning, they had decided a quiet cabin in the middle of nowhere was just what they needed.</p><p>The first night of their arrival was perfect. They arrived just after nightfall, and Draco insisted Hermione stay in the car while he unloaded their trunks. Then he helped Hermione pick her way through the snow before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her over the threshold.</p><p>They spent the next two weeks by each other's sides. They cooked their meals together, curled up and read books by the fireplace, and even played Wizard's Chess together.</p><p>Their nights were spent in each other's arms. They had consummated the marriage the first night and it had been explosive and passionate. Every time after that got better and better, even as they thought it couldn't possibly get better. They were fiery and in sync at all times.</p><p>They were almost sorry to see the two weeks come to an end. They had left London knowing that they could be returning to anything. There was a good chance word had gotten out about their marriage, and thanks to their close friends, they managed to keep everything else a secret up until now.</p><p>As they packed to head out, an owl pecked the window nearby. Narcissa was the only person who knew where they had gone and she had promised not to owl unless it was important.</p><p>"Draco and Hermione,</p><p>I wanted to wait until your last day of your honeymoon to warn you, the Manor has been swarmed with reporters. Word got out about a week ago, and they've been trying to get interviews since.</p><p>I wanted to wait until you were home to surprise you but I've purchased you two a cottage nearby, it's in a private area and the reporters don't know about it. I've sent Floo powder so you two can Floo back to the Manor, I've already sent people to retrieve your luggage and car, they should arrive within an hour of this letter.</p><p>Floo here and we can apparate together to your cottage.</p><p>Much love, Narcissa</p><p>Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out how to react.</p><p>"Everyone knows." Hermione finally said.</p><p>"But they're just trying to get interviews. There aren't any angry mobs so that's something." Draco replied.</p><p>Hermione smiled, "That's true. And your mum bought us a cottage?! I can't wait to see it."</p><p>They hugged each other, separating when someone knocked on their door.</p><p>Draco opened the door to find Millicent. "Millie?"</p><p>"Your mum sent me for your stuff. Turns out people actually care about what you two do." She shrugged.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Millie's face softened. "Most of the papers have published the crazy stories already. And actually, Harry Potter spoke out in support of you two and now the papers are turning it into some sappy love story."</p><p>"So we missed the worst of it?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Except for Rita Skeeter. 'Potter's eyes glistened with the pain of knowing Hermione had finally left him for his nemesis.' Or something crazy like that." Millie scoffed. Draco and Hermione actually laughed at this. "Anyway, you guys had better Floo back to the Manor. Aunt Sissy will be worrying about you.</p><p>They took the Floo network home, landing in the den at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa greeted them both with hugs, and filled them in on all they had missed. Then she led them to the back garden, where she'd opened the enchantments to allow them to apparate from there.</p><p>They landed in front of a quaint English cottage. The garden would be covered in blooming flowers in spring. Inside was cozy, with overstuffed couches and soft rugs on a dark hardwood floor. There were two small rooms and a tiny library. The kitchen and dining room were light and airy.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Narcissa asked nervously. Draco and Hermione threw their arms around her and shared a family hug.</p><p>"We love it!" Draco assured her.</p><p>"It's absolutely perfect." Hermione added.</p><p>"It's just down the road from the Manor." Narcissa said as Hermione busied herself making everyone tea while they chatted.</p><p>Eventually the reporters gave up on their pursuit of an interview, after the newlyweds made no public appearances. It didn't take long for everything to go back to normal.</p><p>By Christmas they could venture out for their shopping, although Hermione had to employ the help of Ginny to get Draco's gift.</p><p>As the two sat on a couch on Christmas Eve, back at Malfoy Manor, they exchanged gifts. Hermione's parents and Narcissa looked on eagerly as they opened them.</p><p>Draco had gotten Hermione an incredibly soft jumper. It was several sizes too big, which she loved for the comfort factor. It would also come in handy later on.</p><p>She laid the jumper down and watched as Draco opened his gift. A smile split his face as he lifted a white onesie out of the box. "Really?" He asked, shaking from excitement.</p><p>"Yes, really. I just found out a few days ago. Ginny had to get it, with Fred and Angelina expecting soon, it didn't look suspicious." She laughed.</p><p>Narcissa and Jayne burst into tears and got up to hug the two, while Joseph put his arm around Draco's shoulder. It was a perfect Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years later</p><p>Draco strolled into the Ministry of Magic. He said hello to many familiar faces as he passed, making his way to his wife's office.</p><p>"Hello, Mister Malfoy. You're here to see the Minister?" Hermione's secretary asked.</p><p>"Yes, is she available."</p><p>"Of course, she's waiting for you now." the secretary responded.</p><p>Draco opened the door to Hermione's office. She was seated behind a never ending stack of paperwork that required her attention. She looked up and smiled at him, looking a little tired. "Hey, honey." she said.</p><p>"Hey, sweetheart, long day?"</p><p>"Everyday." Hermione chuckled.</p><p>Draco turned around, looking outside the office door, "Charlotte Grace! Sebastian Jude! Knock it off and come here."</p><p>Two five year olds came barreling through Hermione's door.</p><p>"Mama!" They yelled.</p><p>"Hey kiddos. Are you guys ready to go? Big day today." Hermione said, gathering her things.</p><p>"Yes mama." Charlotte answered.</p><p>The two gathered the kids up and made their way out of the Ministry. Once safely outside, they piled into Draco's car; the kids were still too young to apparate.</p><p>30 minutes later, they pulled into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa greeted them at the door and led them into the den. The family of four took a seat on the couch, the kids quiet for once.</p><p>Narcissa left and came back a moment later, Lucius by her side. If it wasn't for the shadows under his eyes, one almost wouldn't have believed he had spent over 5 years in Azkaban.</p><p>Hermione sat up a little straighter, glancing nervously at Draco. They had put the visit off for a week, allowing Lucius the time to get comfortable with his surroundings. Narcissa had spent the week filling him in on the last few years. She had sent them an owl the day before saying Lucius was ready to meet everyone.</p><p>Now he stood at Narcissa's side, studying the children before them. Charlotte, who had always been the braver of the twins got up from her place on the couch and approached Lucius.</p><p>He peered down at her, an amused expression on his face. She had Draco's blonde hair, but it frizzed like Hermione's. She also had Hermione's chocolate eyes. The tiny girl extended her hand. "I'm Charlotte Grace Granger-Malfoy. You can call me Charlotte or Charlie. What do I call you? I know you're daddy's dad. We call daddy's mum Oma. But we call mummy's parents Gram and Popop." she said as she shook Lucius' hand.</p><p>Lucius seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well if she's Oma then I guess you could call me Opa."</p><p>Charlotte seemed satisfied with this. She turned around and skipped over to the couch. "'Bastion come here. Meet Opa." She pulled her brother to his feet and dragged him over. "Opa, this is Sebastian Jude Granger-Malfoy but we usually just call him 'Bastion."</p><p>Sebastian had Hermione's brown hair, but much like his father's it was stick straight. His eyes were also the color of Draco's. He peered up at Lucius, looking a little scared. So Lucius squatted to be at his level. "Hello Sebastian. It's very nice to meet you." The boy grinned at his Opa and said hello back.</p><p>Hermione and Draco had stood up front the couch and begun to inch closer to the group. The kids saw them approach and retreated to join their parents. Hermione put a hand on each child's shoulder and glanced at her husband.</p><p>Narcissa could feel the tension grow, so she suggested the children play in the playroom for a few minutes. They ran from the room laughing. Draco and Hermione stood shoulder to shoulder, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>"So, Draco. Your mum tells me you're a doctor?"</p><p>"Um- yes father. I'm a surgical doctor at St. Mungos." Draco said unsure of himself.</p><p>"Well, um- I'm proud of you." Lucius replied.</p><p>They fell back into a tense silence. Hermione and Narcissa shared a nervous glance. Hermione gave Draco's hand a squeeze and that seemed to be all he needed.</p><p>"You haven't said hello to Hermione yet. She's the entire reason I was able to become a doctor. Somehow she found time while campaigning to be Minister to help me study and do a wonderful job raising our children." he said, bravely.</p><p>"Oh of course. Hello Hermione. As I recall, you're also the one responsible for helping my wife all those years ago. And you were the only person allowed in Azkaban ever. I guess my family owes you a lot?" Lucius extended his hand to shake Hermione's.</p><p>"Actually I'd say that we're even. Your wife and son helped me out just as much as I helped them." Hermione said, shaking his hand.</p><p>Lucius sighed, "I'm really thankful for everything you've done for my family. And I'm genuinely sorry for the way I've treated you. I honestly thought I was doing what was best for my family."</p><p>Hermione smiled a sad smile, "I know Lucius. I don't necessarily agree with the way you handled things but as a mother I understand doing what you feel is needed for your kids."</p><p>Lucius smiled at her, then pulled his wife closer to his side. "You're right Sissy, I do like her."</p><p>Draco and Hermione smiled as they made their way over to the couches to have tea.</p><p>Lucius told them about Azkaban, there wasn't much to tell since it was the same day in and day out. He told them that the letter he'd written to Narcissa had kept him going, hoping she was okay. It became his mission to stay sane so that he could get back to his family.</p><p>Draco filled his dad in on things Narcissa had forgotten. Hermione answered all his questions about the Ministry, and then all his questions about the kids. She told him Charlotte was adventurous and brave, almost to a fault. And Sebastian was a bookworm, he tried to get out of Charlie's adventures, but he always got roped into them. Both children had displayed clear signs of having magical abilities and would definitely be attending Hogwarts when the time came.</p><p>Lucius regaled them with tales of Draco's childhood, pointing out similarities between his son and grandchildren. Even Narcissa had forgotten some of the stories.</p><p>By the time they had gathered up their sleeping children, things had begun to feel perfectly normal. They made plans to come by again so the kids could spend more time with their Opa.</p><p>The years passed quickly for the happy family, though they weren't always perfect. Draco and Hermione had their fair share of fights, Charlotte had fallen off her broomstick one year and could have been seriously hurt, though she thankfully walked away with only a broken arm. Lucius suffered occasional flashbacks that put him in hospital a few weeks a year. And Hermione's Mum had fought a long battle with breast cancer, passing away just before the twins were due to start at Hogwarts.</p><p>The twins were devastated when Charlotte was sorted into Slytherin and Sebastian into Hufflepuff, a surprise for the whole family. They'd never spent much time away from each other and it nearly devastated them. But they adapted to the change, as their little family had always done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>